Bloodline of a Pirate
by Mrscreativebaby
Summary: An old deed made by the Dark One to get his happy ending and change events that where to happen has now come to a head bringing powers even beyond even Rumplestilkin's to step in and put thing on the path they were meant too. Taking one very important thing all magic including dark magic has its price and that price is the very thing the Savior and her Pirate love the most.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**I thought it would be awesome to give you guys the first chapter of the rewrite of Bloodline of a Pirate. Hope you guys enjoy it you know what I like cookies comments and reviews are my cookies :)**

 **Summary:** **An old deed made by the Dark One to get his happy ending and change events that where to happen has now come to a head bringing powers even beyond even Rumplestilkin's to step in and put thing on the path they were meant too taking one very important thing. Let's face it all magic including dark magic has its price and that price is the very thing the Savior and her Pirate love the most. Will true love win and defeat the dark one once and for all or will the most precious will be lost forever.**

 **Flashback: 300 years ago**

With the dust that remained from his former wife's heart along with the hand of her Pirate lover in his hand the words he spat back to the now one handed scoundrel he wanted to make true beyond all else. He wanted the Pirate to suffer more than he did losing a son, and a wife. How to truly hit the bastard where it hurt, and how to actually go about doing that.

Rumple searched high and low for days and finally came up on the piece he needed to not only complete his dark curse that would take him to his son, but change the course of events not only for his future but that of the pirates as well. Amongst his many acquired objects he collected over the years some being a bushel of prophecy's and one in particular was the key to getting just what he wanted.

The prophecy of the savoir the child to be born of true love he couldn't resist to take a peek finding that the savior and the one handed pirate are to be true love, in which they have a child born also of true love and more power than any magic dark and light combine. He remembered the words of the seer not long ago "the boy will be your undoing" the child, the savior, and that blasted pirate would be his destruction and he couldn't have that. He devised a plan to change the course of the savoir. Where she and the pirate would never meet, but in order to do it he had to give something up to change time... So he called upon the worst power he didn't think would take his offer.

"Rumple honey, how you doin … you doin good?"

"Hades… I don't really have the time dearie to chit chat… I need your help in getting what I want"

"Ahh straight to the point huh… Well what can I do for ya?"

"I need to change events that will happen in the future to not only secure my happiness but that of the one thing I truly care for"

"Your son Balefire" he said with a dark smirk.

"Do not patronize me Hades" he said curtly.

"I don't think you remember who you are talking to Dark one and if you think I will help with that attitude then I suggest you reconsider"

"Very well my lord"

"That's my boy … now you want to change events that are to happen is that right?"

"Yes"

"Done … oh but I need one tinny little thing from you Dark one"

"What would that be?"

"Well simple if this doesn't work to your liking I get you" he smiled a toothy grin at Rumple.

Rumple laughed "that's it… that's your price if this doesn't work"

"Yes you… you see Rumple you're the Dark one and I kinda need a certain magic to get what I want too... catching on here… So if you fail your price is your magic…

"I will succeed and prove you wrong, and just to show you how confident I am I will make the deal Hades"

"you're playing with power beyond your own scaly head can understand so heed my warning I help you with this you get what you want, but if it fails I get you and there is no coming back from my deals"

"I'll take my chances"

Shake on it and you'll have what you need" The two shook hands and a blue blast burst around them.

"It is done Dark one but remember all magic comes with a price … even yours … see you soon … Dearie" Hades disappeared in a cloud of black smoke leaving rumple with a scroll to finally do his dark deed.

He spoke softly to himself "Soon I will get my happy ending and so will my son" he smiled a most evil grin and let out a loud laugh.

 **Present time: Storybrooke**

He remembers the day he met the infuriating blonde he was now chasing after "that bloody beanstalk" he said to himself … she was running then too. Running from herself, running from her emotions, running from her own heart, and most important running from him… "Not this time Swan… no more running" he thought.

Killian found her sitting with her legs crossed on one of the park benches. He took great care in approaching her all the while thinking to himself he would always be able to find her. He cleared his throat making his presence known.

"You're making a mistake"

"I don't wanna talk to you about this"

"Don't listen to me listen to your son ... He thought this might remind you of what your leaving behind... your family" taking out the book Henry held so dear and handing it to Emma.

"Henry is my family, and I am taking him where he is safe" looking up at Killian with pain and fear in her eyes.

"No, Swan the safety first nonsense is just that... you defeated the bloody wicked witch, you defeated Pan... you broke the dark curse, and you keep running ... why? ... What are you lookin for?" he said with pain in his own eyes.

Still looking at him through glossy eyes she spoke "Home"

He was put off by her answer "And that's in New York? That wasn't real" remembering the year he had to spend without her, and the look of utter sadness when her memories where returned to her.

"The last year was" she said whipping a tear away that had escaped.

"They were all false memories ... it was all biased on magical nonsense" his frustration to convincer was starting to show. He wanted her to stay not only for her family, but for him as well. "Why couldn't she see that" "I need you Swan, you ... you're my home" he thought to himself.

"We can make those false ones real, and live where there is no danger, no villains, and... no magic"

"Why can't you make that happen here with your family, with" "You?" he was cut off by Emma before he could continue.

"Emma I ..."

"This isn't about my family this is about you!" she said frustrated. "You want me here to stay with you, to be with you... why?" she said as she abruptly stood up.

"Emma ... please listen to me... I"

"No, what happened this past year that you're not telling me?" her anger showed more now.

Tears threatened to escape his eyes as he looked at her in hers still seeing her fear and anger just as he did on the beanstalk. "I couldn't do it... I couldn't go back to being what I was... I... I lost myself for a while before... before you came in to my life"

"What? She looked now confused at his confession. "What about me that has made you changed? You were hell bent on your revenge for a women who you claimed to have loved What about Milah?"

He looked away from her heart clenching at the subject of his former love "Milah has nothing to do with me or you, Swan"

"Yes she does… you loved her... what changed?" now standing close to him crossing her arms over in front of her chest.

"You... you did"

He look at her with the only thing he was feeling at the moment pain, fear ,and love as the tears he tried to hold back finally fell. Emma watched as the once smart ass of a pirate finally shed his mask and showed the true man beneath. Taken back by what she was seeing she lifted one hand and with a gentle touch whipped his tears away.

"I'm sorry... Killian... I didn't mean to... I should go... I'm sorry"

She tried to rush past him, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her in to a long awaited kiss a kiss that was like no other even compared to the kiss they shared in Neverland. Breaking the kiss to catch their breaths Killian looked into her eyes once more and whispered softly against her lips that where still very close to his own

"She was my past... you're... you're my future, Swan and so is the boy"

"How do you know that?" she now trembled in his arms afraid of what his answer would be "it's too much" she thought.

"Swan, I... I love you and the boy... I have grown attached to him as I with you" " I have had these feelings since that bloody beanstalk you left me on, and was brought to true light after fighting it in Neverland when you kissed me… My secret in the echo cave was not a lie Emma I meant what was said"

She finally got out of his grasp, and looked at him in shock, knowing in her own heart that she too felt the same as he did. She could only try to hide that as best as she could knowing she was only lying to herself. She continued to look at him with glossy eyes at Killian when they were soon interrupted by a bright orange light beaming upwards to the sky.

"What the hell... Is that" she started to point behind him. Looking in the same direction she was now pointing the look of utter confusion struck both of them at what they were seeing.

"What do you think that is?"

"I don't know, but I think we should get back to the granny's and figure out a plan on how to deal with a new threat"

"No! Let's check it out!"

"Swan! Wait" Stopping her dead in her tracks. "We shouldn't go near that we don't even know what it is"

She looked at him in frustration knowing he was right, just as she agreed the orange funnel vanished without a trace. They needed a plan and a good one at that to fight whatever was happening now in Storybook.

"What the hell is that?" The former queen now pointing out the window at the orange stream coming from the sky.

"I don't know but it can't be good I am going to call Emma" Before the prince could open his phone the inhabitants of Storybrooke that were currently in the diner were blinded by a white flash. Shielding their eyes from the brightness in the room they hear a loud almost echoing voice come from it.

"The higher powers have found the dark work at play here in your realm. Events, and time its self was changed to benefit only one and the powers beyond have come to fix the dark deed that was enacted. What was to happen will happen now and that, that was changed will be no more the second savior must be born of true love as once it had been predicted long ago only then will the child be returned to you and together the darkness will be defeated once and for all" The light shown brighter towards Henry and in a flash both were gone.

Emma and Killian finally reached the diner by that time the orange stream in the sky had disappeared. They rushed in, and were met with a very teary eyed Snow and David and Regina.

"What happened!?" Emma asked.

"He's gone!" Snow said threw her tears of pain throwing her arms around her daughter.

"The baby?" Emma gasped out remembering she was still clueless of her little brother's name.

"No ... no Emma Henry!" David spat out coming up behind his wife and embracing both of them.

"Henry!? What do you mean where is he... where's my son! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" panic struck her.

"There was an orange stream of light in the sky then this thing all in white said that high powers found the dark work and have now come to fix it and stated that a second savoir is to born again only by true love will he return in order to defeat the darkness and in a white flash Henry was gone" Regina said through her tears.

Rumple watched on and cursed himself the warning that Hades told him many years ago now playing in the back of his mind "It is done Dark one but remember all magic comes with a price … even yours … see you soon … Dearie" He had to come up with a plan to not let the deal he made with the Lord of the underworld happen and in a puff of maroon smoke Gold was gone. Emma screamed as she fought to get out of her parents hold.

"We have to find him! And bring him back!"

More tears fell as she looked for him desperately in the crowed at granny's not finding her Henry's face amongst them. She felt weak dropping down to her knees and whelped loudly. She stayed on the floor for a while feeling a pair of arm wrap around her. She looked up through her now blurred vision and saw the outline of Killian cradling her into his arms.

"Swan… we… we will find him... I promise you… we will get him back to you" Letting his own tears now fall from his crystal blues. As the crowd at Granny's now gone the only remaining patrons were Snow, David, Regina, and Killian. Snow had asked Ruby to watch her son and left with Granny to go to the Inn.

"There may be a way Miss Swan" Regina was the first to speak after having her own break down whipping the remaining tears she had away.

Emma looked up and saw her red eyes as she now bent down to Emma's level lending a hand on her shoulder as a small comfort to who in that moment neither knew.

"What is that ... anything I will do it?" she stated in a desperate plea still clinging to Killian.

"Well the … I am calling it the white flash for now… said that He had to be reborn in order to defeat the darkness as intended"

"How Neal was Henry's father and he was the only one I made Henry with no magic can bring back the dead you know that!"

"Miss Swan, Neal and you were not a true love couple therefor Henry was not a product of true love"

"So you saying I have to find my true love? Regina that will take forever! And I don't know about you but forever I do not have… I want my son back now"

"No Miss Swan, we don't have forever but it's a good thing forever is not in your cards because that person is already here"

Emma looked in confusion through her swollen eyes "What… Regina that's impossible?" fearful of the answer she would get.

"Oh Emma! The pirate!" the queen yelled in frustration. "Idiot!"

"I am not... He is not" looking now at Killian who was still hold her.

"Emma!" Snow now chimed in gaining attention from the blonde.

Looking back at Killian her eyes found sadness at what she had said. She started to stand up an gain control of her emotions and her legs. She need to get out of his hold, but he beat her to the punch knowing exactly what she needed.

"Swan I should leave you and your family now I... I will be around here if you need me" letting go of her she saw him rush passed David to the back of granny's that lead to his room.

Snow now took her daughters face in her hands whipping any remaining tears she still shed away and spoke "Emma he has changed because of you... he has done everything for you why can't you see he truly does loves you" breaking the silence.

"I CAN"T TALK ABOUT THIS!"

Emma finally let every emotion get the best of her a screamed them at her mother. With that she ran outside breathing heavy and trying desperately to control herself. As she started to collect herself enough to fully understand what was happening and what was said to her. Henry was not gone forever not forever she had to give birth to him again … that's the part that scared her… the last time she did that she was chained, seventeen and alone. Not that this time would be like that, but to put her body through that again, or her heart she but she wanted her son back. Straightened herself out and walked back in finding her mother comforting Regina and Regina comforting her mother which she never thought she would see. She walked over and sat down a cross from them.

"I don't know if he is my true love… and if he is he would just leave like Neal did or if I can be a mother…"

"He won't leave Miss Swan he has yet to"

"Emma you were a great mother to Henry before"

"But this will different I don't give him up I keep him" she looked at Regina with sadness knowing she would be losing the one thing she cared forever.

"I know but the way thing happened before were altered from what was to happen you were to have Henry and keep him someone changed that and I believe we all know who did"

"Gold…. That bastard!" As Emma started to get up to do what she has always wanted to do since meeting the prick punch his face in until her mother stopped her.

"Emma you have more pressing matters then to deal with Gold right now"

"He is the cause of everything all of this! I want to kill the little imp!"

"Miss Swan as much as I agree with you I also agree with your mother going after him right now would not be wise"

"So what do I do now… you think I am just going to let my self be in love just like that is not that simple… while going up to Hook and say let's make a baby and He be ok with that!? Are you guys even thinking?"

"Emma it's the only way to bring back Henry one and two He loves you I can see it, Regina sees it and though he hates to admit it even your father sees it"

"Hey!" the prince finally breaking his silences for a brief protest.

"David now is not the time" silencing him before he could continue.

"Again I am just supposed to go up to him and say I need your help were supposedly true love wanna make a baby" Emma said sarcastically.

"Well I was hoping you would do it more romantically then that, love" everyone was startled by Killian returning to the diner "Forgot my flask"

Emma felt her face go hot. "I... I ... Need air!" She ran off outside again trying control her erratic breathing she didn't notice she was followed.

"Love?" She felt his hand on her shoulder making her jump.

"What!" she spat out at him moving away trying not to catch his eyes.

"Maybe we should talk" he stated bluntly scratching behind his ear. Which if she was honest thought was the cutest thing ever.

"Hook I can't talk right now I am too busy having a nervous breakdown and you being out here is not helping"

"I Need you to hear something love" finally getting a grip on her and holding her face in his hand forcing her to make eye contact with his.

"What do you need me to hear Hook!?" she spat out again trying to escape his grasp and failing.

"First off my name is Killian and I know you know that already, love and second ... I ...I love you and will never leave you for as long as I am allowed to live"

"This is all too much and… and you were listening!?"

"I heard most of what was said about Henry when you did as for the rest Aye I was listening"

"Pirate!"

"That I am … but a Pirate that loves you"

"This is all still too much I just want my son back …"

"Aye, love I know … I want him back too more than you could understand"

Emma looked at him with her mouth open as a small gasp left her lips she was trying not to stare at his and putting the thought of the kiss from earlier in the back in her mind.

"You really love me? ..." looking away from him "no… you will leave just like the rest I can't do this" she tried to stand up meeting resistance from him. She wiggle her way out of his hold for a brief second, but was back in his grasp not long after.

"Emma look at me, love"

"No"

"Emma… please"

"No If I do everything I feel will just come out and I can't"

"Emma please my love let me in"

"No…" she sounded more hesitant now.

"I traded my ship to get you and Henry in New York, There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you both when you left... I dreamt that you were in my arms, I dreamt that I could kiss you like the one we shared in Neverland and even the one we shared in the park and that I could teach Henry to sail as I did Belefire."

That got her attention she looked at him in aww "You trade your ship for me?"

He looked at her with only love in his eyes "Aye"

"That was your home"

"Aye that she was … but I found a new one … and one I would very much like to keep"

She looked in to his eyes to find a lie, but found nothing but the truth. He had done this for her and for Henry. He wanted to be a part of something apart of her and her son.

"I am scared... Killian ..." it came out softly he almost didn't hear it. " The only way to bring Henry back is true love and him being a part of that true love I can't ask that much of you" finding her voice again.

"Well, love I think that's for me to decide what is too much for me to handle"

She gave a small smile " It still scares me… this is going to be all new to me. I will have to give birth to Henry again, and that scares the hell out me"

"Swan, you will not and would not be doing this alone I will be here… I am not going anywhere this will be new to me as well, but we shall do this together if you'll have me?"

She looked at him with a another small smile finally letting her heart open up resting her head on his chest taking a deep breath in "Yes, together"

Back at his shop Gold paced watching the site in front of him though the crystal ball that sat on the counter. The pirate and the savior together the way they were meant to be it only made is grow angrier.

"How did this happen … they weren't even supposed to meet!" he yelled out loud to himself or so he thought.

"Well I did warn you dearie" Gold spun around to find Hades standing in the middle of the shop with the most sinister grin plastered on his face.

"You …. You did this!"

"Me no, no, no, no my dear boy…you did… I told you that you were messing with powers beyond your caliber and now you will deal with the consequences one being our deal"

"I can still fix this"

"Can you? Rumple…. baby its ok to admit defeat once in a couple hundred centuries"

"I can fix this!"

"Hmmm. You know I may just let you make a bigger fool of yourself if your oh so confident Dark one"

"Don't test me it will work I have every faith that my plan to make the Pirate pay… it will work"

"Very well Dark one but remember the magic you asked for comes with a price … and you better be willing to pay it when the times comes I can't wait !" Hades disappeared again in a cloud of black smoke.

"Dam you! It will work! …. the pirate will be the one to destroy his own happy ending I will make sure of it" With that he too disappeared in his own maroon smoke to plan more of his revenge on the pirate.

Emma remained nuzzled against his chest, she had never felt that safe or warm before ever in anyone's arms not even Neal's. She took in his sent of rum and sea as she let her tears fall her sadness taking control again. He held her for a good minute before her head shot up to look in his eyes "We need to be alone ... and talk about this cause this is a big thing" whipping her face.

He looked upon her nodded "Aye"

The two got up together holding each other tight as if to keep either from breaking or running. They entered the diner not paying anyone mind as they passed them to go to his quarters at the INN.

"I... can't lose him" she whispered as they climbed the stairs.

"Aye, love and you won't we will get him back I have yet to see you fail"

"You think so?"

"Aye" they were stopped now in front of his room he let go of her for only a second to unlock and open the faded door. Taking her hand in his intertwining their fingers he pulled her inside the room. He watched her examine the room as if she were looking for an escape route only to be relieved to find a small smile appear on her lips when she sat on the bed. She patted the spot next to her informing him he could be near her.

"So…"

"So…"

"I am so bad at this … God"

"Swan, you wanted to talk let's talk just relax as best you can ok I am not going to eat you" he said the last bit to see that smile not matter how small it was again across her lips.

"Well Regina said when Henry was born he was not the product of true love... and now everything that's happening is for him to be the product of said true love … its … it's the only way to bring him back"

"So you must be with child in order for Henry to exist in our world again?"

"Basically …. See this is too much to ask and what if we aren't true love then what …" she got up and started to pace the floor.

"Swan, Emma do you doubt your feelings that much, love?"

"No ... Yes… both I do and I don't"

"Because of what Neal did to you?"

"…. Yes"

"I am sorry he did that to you, love I truly am"

Her eyes now brimmed with tears remembering not being able to look at her son when he was born all because she thought she wasn't enough for him, that she wasn't good enough for him, and here she is doing the same thing again to Henry and now Killian. Sensing her distress he lifted her chin pleading her to look at him again.

"Emma, look at me darling" She hesitated but slowing looked him in the eye.

"We won't rush in to anything I will be a gentlemen I will do whatever it is you need me to do"

She offered a slight smile and spoke breaking her silence "What are we going to do?"

"Well for starters I would like to court you"

She snorted at that nobody spoke like he did anymore "Court? You mean date"

"Is that what it is called in this world, love?"

"Yea… dating when we go out to dinner or whatever"

"I do know what courting initials Swan"

"Are you sure?" lifting a questioning brow.

"Aye, Curses and Neverland may have given me experience but as you can see I've retained my youthful glow"

She huffed a laugh out at his answer. "Ok, ok so we… court"

"Aye, we court, love"

"Well how do we go about doing that? I mean we don't get a moment it won't be easy"

"It never is … but that's why we should enjoy the more quit moments… and right now we have a quiet moment"

"Well... Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you?"

"I should have known you would be old fashioned given your age what are you two hundred?"

"Again curses and Neverland may have given me experience, but as you can very well see I have retained my charming looks darling" raising a brow while smirking at her. "I humbly except on one condition you let me plan the evening"

"I know how to plan a date" feigning offense and smacking his chest.

"Aye, you know how to chase a monster or villain I know how to plan an evening out"

Letting another little laugh exit her lungs she looked deep in his eyes again "Well I don't pillage and plunder on the first date just so you know"

He smiled at that "That's because you haven't been out with me yet"

"So when would this date be Captain?"

"Not to night …. Given all that has happened I want you fresh... So how about a week from now we have the dinner date for now I will take to meeting you in the morning for breakfast dates till then"

"Oh really so no way I am getting out of those huh?"

"Aye, your presence is requested Princess"

"Emma"

Taken back a bit by her wanting him to use her first name over his little nickname for her "Emma"

"Very well I guess I will show" letting him see her smile.

"Now that, that is done I really wanted to do something that we never got finish before"

"And what's that?"

He answered with a kiss gentle as it was in the park, but full of passion as it had been in Neverland. It took her breath away somehow he managed to do that whenever he was like this she would never admit aloud she secretly loved it when he did it. Well not yet anyway they broke the kiss resting their foreheads together soaking in the closeness they were experiencing. "A quit moment my love "Killian thought to himself. They stayed like that for a while till they hear a knocking at the door.

"Hook…. Emma?" It was David coming to check on them his protective dad mode taking full affect. Killian slowly got up from his spot next to her and opened the door.

"Mate, everything alright?"

"Ahh, yea just seeing if everything is ok and to tell you Emma that me and your mother are taking your brother home do you want to come with us or are you …. Ummm are you going to stay here?" scratching the back of his neck while looking at the floor.

"Umm…" she looked at Killian with a smile and took his hand in hers "You can go on without me I think I am going to stay here …. If that's ok?"

Just when he thought he could read his Swan well she goes and surprises him even more how could he deny her after what happened today "Of course Swa- Emma your more than welcomed to stay if that is what you wish"

David looked between the two and bit his lip "Right, well ok call us when and if you need anything ok night Sweetie… Hook"

"Night Dad"

"Aye night, mate" with that David was gone the door was shut and the two were left alone again.

"Well… You don't mind do you I just need …"

"Emma I am more than happy that you wish to stay"

"Well we should get some sleep I am tired and my head hurts"

"Aye, that we should" They looked at each other not know who should move first so Killian took that as his Que.

"Well I will let you have the bathroom I will change out here…." Scratching behind his ear trying to come his nerves.

"Ahh yea sure umm… do you have a shirt I could barrow? You know to sleep in"

"Aye" he went to his closet where he had two other sets of the black shirt he wears. "Here you go, love"

"Thanks… be out in a minute"

He watched as she disappeared in to the bathroom and finally let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Bloody hell should he sleep how he normally sleeps … no that would be too much and she is already a shaking leaf" he thought to himself. So he took his jacket and his vest off leaving him in only his leather pants and his black shirt. He removed his boots and neatly put them against the wall he was a pirate, but still had some habits from his Navy days instilled in him. Then he sat down on the bed waiting for Emma to reappear from the bathroom. He was lost in thought he didn't hear her come out until she spoke.

"You ok?"

He looked up opened his mouth as if to say something but couldn't by eyes widened at the vision he saw before him. "Emma" her name came out more a whisper then anything. When he collected himself enough he spoke finding his voice.

"Aye, love I am fine… are you?"

"Yea… your shirt is comfy"

"And a tad too big on you love" he chuckled

"Yea well I don't care still comfy"

She walked over to the bed and claimed in she looked on as she saw him do the same but stopped him. "Killian is that what you normally wear to bed or are you doing that for my benefit?"

"Ahh… I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable"

"How do you normally sleep?"

"Ummm …" he was scratching behind his ear again he was pretty sure he was making it raw. "Well … I … I usually sleep naked"

Emma's eyes went wide she should have known then pictured Killian naked snoring it made her giggle.

"And what might I ask has you giddy, love?"

"Nothing … Killian you don't have to sleep in your clothes… do what you would normally do as if I was not here"

"That is hard darling since you are very much here"

"I will close my eyes"

"Aye very well …. Eyes closed, love" she did what she was told and closed her eyes, but once she did all she wanted to do was open them again. She heard his pants fall first to the floor then she heard him take his shirt off. It's only when she heard buckles that her eyes shot open. There he was back turned to her bare as a new born babe trying to take his brace off. She gasped at the site. He turned his head and tried to cover up as best he could.

"Hey … hey easy I didn't mean to look I… I heard the buckles on your brace …. I thought you slept with it on?"

Still covering himself he let out a small chuckle "No Swan I don't sleep with my hook on"

"Let me help you take it off?"

"Emma you don't need to its fine I will keep it on"

"No Killian I want you to be comfortable this is your room and you bed please?"

"Very well …"

He turned slowly still hiding the rest of his naked self under the very little sheet he could grab, and gave his left arm to her. She inspected it before she removed it noticing red marks where the brace rubbed his skin.

"Does it hurt?"

"No … not any more quit use to it by now" her face fell knowing he must have lived with the pain for centuries. She unbuckled the last buckle and slipped the brace off finding his bare wrist and the scar that adorned it. She let her finger gently run over it as if it would sooth the area earning a gasp from him. Her eyes locked on to his for a moment and smiled bring his stump up to her mouth. Before he could protest she kissed it. Earning another gasp from the pirate.

"Emma" his voice was horse with emotion.

"Shh… can I see you?"

"Wha… what?"

"Let me see you Killian" she asked again her eyes blow wide now.

"I thought no pillaging and plundering?" raising an eyebrow.

"I changed my mind"

"Very well on one condition you have to let me see you"

"That's fair"

"What?" not think she would agree.

"I said that's fair …" she repeated as she removed the shirt from her back… once off Killian realized she was just as bare as he was now under neigh it.

"Bloody hell"

"Something wrong?" she started to cover up now he stopped her not realizing he dropped the sheets hiding himself. He saw her eyes go even wider.

"No… Emma gods you're beautiful"

"You're not too bad yourself Sailor" raising a mimicking eyebrow

Before he knew what he was doing he pounced her wrapping his arms around her and kissed her hard.

"Killian"

"Emma …."

"God …. I am so turned on right now it's not even funny"

"We shouldn't… we… we should wait" pulling away from her.

"Do you want to wait?"

"Gods no… I want you more then you could know"

Giggling "Oh I think I do… your poking me" He looked down and saw he was indeed poking her in her hip.

"Sorry…" he looked ashamed and started to back away again.

"Hey come back to me I didn't say stop" He took another large intake of breath before he spoke "Emma is this what you want?"

"Yes… Killian this is what I want… do you not want too we can wait if you want?"

"Bloody Hell, love … I am trying my best to be a gentlemen and court you properly" he said with a small laugh.

"You have been a gentlemen this whole time and I think we have put this off longer than either has liked"

"Aye, agreed far too long…"

"Killian … make love to me"

He kissed her softly now and chuckled "So this is how I will court my Sawn?"

She raised an eye brow and smiled "Aye"

He groaned as his mouth claimed hers once more slipping his stump around the small of her back yanking her against him, kissing her deeply while she cupped the back of his neck and gently nipped his lips with hers, once and then twice, before finally drawing out the kiss until both were moaning, and panting. "Killian" she whispered. He was just about to go in for more kissing till he couldn't stop staring at her eyes so full of love no shame, no fear making his heart beat faster than it already was.

"Bloody hell," he whispered as he pulled back to look deeper.

"What?" she asked breathlessly. "Killian what is it?"

"You're beautiful Emma Gods…"She shook her head in disbelief but before she could protest he continued.

"Swan," he said in amazement as he stared at her. "You are…bloody amazing."

He loomed over her, kissing her passionately as he covered her body with his. She moaned at the feel of him sinking her into the mattress, as her fingers got lost in his hair.

"I've wanted this," he whispered huskily his mouth traveling frantically down her neck. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted this my love." His hand slipped over her warmed, soft flesh. "Dreamed of this."

She rolled over until he was on his back, straddling his hips bending down, her hair cascading around them as her mouth captured his, scrapping her teeth along his bottom lip.

"No dream tonight, I assure you."

Flashing her a smile while his hand slowly stroked up her thigh and lingered on her hip caressing the soft skin there slowly torturing her until she was all but drunk from the feel of his touch. His hand slowly crept its way between her thighs, his mouth on her breast as she bucked and quivered beneath the new sensation. Just as she was coming down from her first fall, he laid her on her back replacing his hand with his mouth he couldn't stop the cry that erupted from her lips. Her fingers gripped his hair firmly, as her hips arched off the mattress when his tongue slipped between her folds. He couldn't help but feel a little smug, of the feel of her slumped beneath him while he slowly kissed his way up her trembling body.

"You all right there, love?" he murmured as he nuzzled her neck taking in her scent.

She let out a breathless laugh. "Pleased with yourself, aren't you?"

"I'll admit…I do feel a bit smug…so horrible of me, I know." He said with a smirk.

She stretched delectably beneath him as she now linked her arms around his neck. She tried to roll him over onto his back again, but he kept her in place shaking his head, then bent down and nuzzled his nose with hers.

"I want to take my time with you, my love… I want to feel you around me… I will not simply be fucking you… this is making love Emma very different"

"I know… guess I am just use to doing all the work"

"Sorry to say it darling, but the times you've had before were simply fucking… not this time both of us will be participating" He looked at her in green orbs and smiled "Are you ready my love?"

"Yes" she whispered in his ear. She gasped when he entered her inch by delicious inch.

"Oh god!"

"Did I hurt you?" a flash of concern now adorned his features.

"It's just been awhile… sorry your fine Killian don't stop… Please"

He continued his stokes slow and gentle driving her mad with pleasure she wanted to urge him to go fast but this felt too good.

"Gods Emma you feel amazing love so tight"

"You feel amazing too… perfect fit… God don't stop" He picked up his pace just enough all while slipping his hand down to rub her little nub as he slipped in and out making her moan louder.

"OH! Killian right there keep going!"

"Gods Emma cum, darling … fall I've got you… Fall" he panted at her.

She cam repeating his name as she fluttered around him almost driving him to his own release, but he wanted to make her cum one more time before he would allow himself to do that. He continue his pace driving her mad again with pleasure that she was nearly about to fall again.

"Killian… oh God I'm… I'M!... AHH!"

"That's it Emma one more darling cum for me once more!"

"AHHH … God! Killian cum I need to feel you cum please!"

"Are you sure?" still pumping in and out of her.

"Yes … cum I need to feel you"

"Emma … gods tell me now … tell me darling" he growled in her ear.

"Cum my love cum"

That sent him over the edge finally allowing himself plus inside her groaning her name in her ear has he slowly cam down from his high. She stoked his hair as he still laid on top of her pressing her in to the mattress which she didn't mind her body felt boneless anyway. He came back and moved beside her taking her in his arms and nuzzling in to her neck trying to gain a normal breathing pattern. She covered both of them as he kissed the back of her head finally allowing sleep take them both. Just before Killian was taken into his slumber he let his mind imprint the words she had said last to him in his mind "My love she called me my love" with that he fell asleep to the sound of Emma's even breathing. They would discuss it in the morning.

He woke up with the feeling of being completely content, and with not care in the world (and what awaits behind that bloody door of this room can wait). All he wanted was her, all he saw was her, and all he needed was her. He took in her scent of lavender and breathed deep getting lost in her all over again. He wished they never had to leave the room or bed, but he knew that was not going to last for she was the savior, and her job was to protect, and right now the trouble brewing in Storybrooke was that Henry was gone due to something the crocodile did along time ago. He sat up blurry eyed at first trying to take in his surroundings when he felt her stir one second then the next she shot out of bed to run to the bathroom where he heard her whimper. He got up quickly and ran to the door to find it locked.

"Love!?" he yelled through the door. "Are you alright in there? Emma let me in!"

"NO! Killian I need you!… I need you to get Regina here now!" was all she could get out before the next wave of nausea came.

He got dressed quickly only throwing his black shirt and leathers on he didn't even put his hook on, and ran to find Regina. It took all of 1 minutes to find the former queen sitting at a booth with Emma's parents. He made his presence rather hastily known informing Regina and the Charming's about Emma. The all followed suit after the erratic pirate. Snow gave Ruby the job of watching her son as she followed behind everyone else. They entered the room to find Emma curled up in a ball on the bed covering herself with tears running down her face taken back in the condition she was now in.

"Killian!" she yelped as he stood in shock.

"Emma... I don't… I don't understand...are you ... how is this even possible?" he finally spoke running his hand through his hair looking at Regina for answers.

"I don't know… I...I didn't think it would happen this fast!" She said rubbing her hands over her now protruding belly.

He came into the room more and hesitantly, but sat next to her slowly on the bed as Regina puffed herself out of the room letting the Charming's know she need to get her box of potions and that she would return in due time. Snow helped make Emma as comfortable as they waited.

Killian looked at her seeing her eyes still filled with tears. He took her face into his hand and caressed her cheek. "Love, it will be ok... we will be ok... I am here for you" he looked at her with a reassuring smile.

Snow sat down on the other side of her daughter and placed a gentle hand on her now swollen belly. "You know this could be a blessing… it doesn't always have to be something terrible or evil"

"Your mother is right Emma you did say you wanted Henry back… and you know we are here for you know matter what including… Charming took an intake of breath before speaking again "Killian" pointing now to the one handed pirate.

The Killian's eyes went wide at the use of his given name from the prince. Snow watched on taking Emma's hand now into her own and smiled wide at her very scared little girl.

"Emma breathe please"

"I ... I was not expecting this" Emma said gesturing to her round form.

They all jumped at the loud knock at the door. David opened it to find Regina standing there with her little potion box in hand. Before he could ask her in she rushed past him and looked upon Emma. Pulling out some more questionable liquids and placing them on the small table that was in the corner of the room. They watched her started to combine a few together once she was satisfied with the blend Regina came to stand over Emma gesturing her to lift her shirt. Emma looked up at Regina and hesitantly lifted the black shirt. With that Regina poured two drops of the now purple liquid on Emma's stomach.

"Well, it looks like you wasted no time... in how did you put it again… coming up here and making a baby" she said sarcastically. Shaking his head the once fearsome pirate was brought to near tears at the knowledge that he was truly to become a father and that this was no evil spell or curse, but a real living and forming person growing inside his Emma . All he could do was smile, but he knew that Emma was terrified.

"... I am scared ..."

"I know darling, but you don't have to do this alone… we are doing this together remember"

Snow smiled knowing her daughter was in good hands or should she say good hand and hook with Killian "Regina how far along is she anyway? … Can you even tell with that potion?" Regina dropped two more drops of the purple substance on Emma's belly and found that she was seven months pregnant.

"Looks to me like Miss Swan… appears to have two more months to carry the new Henry"

"Will he still have his memories of his old self?" Killian asked with hopeful eyes.

"I am not sure, and when they will return I have now idea…if they do… for now this baby is your son Miss Swan… I would make an appointment with Whale just to check on the baby more" She said with sad eyes.

"Regina… I would still like you to be a part of his life… I know with this you may not be his mother anymore, but you are still his step great grandmother"

"Aye that you are"

Regina let loose one tear and smiled at the thought of still being in his life. "Thank you Emma"

"Well I think the news is all good from here on out so why don't we let Emma rest" David said with a smile and placed a small sweet kiss on her forehead followed by Snows kiss. Regina packed up her little box and started to follow the charming's out.

"Hey um... Killian?"

"Yes Dave"

"You better do right by my daughter … and…. take care of my daughter and my grandson"

Killian looked back behind him and smiled to himself "Always"


	2. Chapter 2 The Child in womb

**Second Chapter ! :) hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

She was scared and happy, nervous and excited her mind still could fathom that she was carrying her son again. She made a silent vow to herself and to her son that she would do everything like she was supposed to, and be a better mother to her Henry then before. All she could think now was she would finally be able to hold him once he was born into this world again and raise him alongside Killian. She wouldn't be alone he would be by her side, holding her hand through it all. All these thoughts came rushing as she tried to settle down and relax. Snow had stopped by again hours later to drop off some maternity clothes she thought Emma would like. All the while Emma was thinking of ways she was going to tell Killian she was still going to work tomorrow.

"You know you're not going to the station right?" reading her as always.

"No, I didn't think you would let me go… but I am still the sheriff Killian" she a smile while rubbing her belly he was about to protest but was cut off.

"Oh!" She jumped.

"Emma, love what is it!" he got up from his side of the bed and was at her side.

Giggling at her pirate "Killian …relax... um … I think he is kicking" She sat there looking at him while her hands caressed her swollen abdomen with a wide smile, and shaking her head.

"Yup…He's kicking" Killian looked in confusion as she gripped his good hand and brought it to the area that was now coming alive. His confusion disappeared fast and turned to pure awe at the movement the wee lad growing in side was doing.

"Does it hurt?" he chuckled.

She giggled some more shaking her head "No… actually it doesn't" Kilian's smile only grew wider when he felt more movement coming from her belly.

"Amazing"

Placing her hand over his "We should try to go down for dinner"

"Darling, you sure you want to go down to the diner with all that's happened in the past 24 hours"

"Baby's hungry… and so is mommy" grinning at the pirate.

"Oh are you now well then I can't argue with that…"

Sighing in defeat he couldn't denying his swan or his wee lad. Taking a breath he quickly got ready and joined his love on the walk down to the diner. As the two walked in to the main room of Granny's they were greeted by a very ecstatic David and Snow.

"Hey, you two!" Snow said

"Hey Mom" wrapping her arms as best she could around her mother for a hug while David kissed her forehead.

"Hello mate"

"Killian" David clapped the pirate on the back.

"Emma I could have brought your dinner up so you didn't have to come all the way down … you need rest from everything that's happened" David said while pulling his daughter into a hug.

"Aye, I said the same thing to her, but … well you know" David nodded in agreement as Emma and Snow darted their glares at both men standing in front of them.

"Anyway … how are you feeling?" Snow said changing the subject.

"Well he is kicking" she said sheepishly.

"What! Really!" she came close and placed her hand on her daughter's abdomen. They stood still for a moment until Snows face lit up in delight.

"OH MY GOD! DAVID COME FEEL"

"There … see he is kicking" Snow said placing her husband's hand on the area that was at the moment being attacked by little feet.

"WOW! He is really moving in there"

"Aye, mate" not containing his large smile.

The four all just took in the amazing moment but it was to be short lived when maroon smoke appeared in front of them. Killian and David both pulled out a sword and a gun pointing them at a now agitated Rumple.

"What do you want crocodile!" Killian spat.

"Well I thought I see how the savior was doing this evening" giving a true evil grin.

"She is none of your concern Dark one" David stated bluntly.

"I wouldn't put it entirely that way your majesty… she most certainly is my concern"

"You will leave her alone… as a matter of fact you will leave this whole family alone… you have done enough" David said bluntly again pointing his gun now directly at Golds head.

"Aye, you have done way enough… Dark one" Killian added dryly.

"I just came to warn you… all of you… something is coming and you Miss Swan may not be able to stop or change it this time I'll see to that." he disappeared as quickly as he came.

"Can't we just have like a week of just normal stuff like speeding tickets, break INS, you know that kind of stuff not dealing with that Imp!" Emma let her voice be heard.

"Emma, love … this is Storybrooke … and the crocodile has another thing coming if he thinks he can take both of you away from me with whatever he is planning"

"Yea … don't remind me… What do you think he meant by something big is coming?"

"I don't know but we should be prepared for what does come and stop it before he has a chance to do anything"

"In the morning we should come up with some sort of plan"

"Aye… that we should"

The rest of the night they all tried to ease the tension left by Rumples warning earlier by talking about other things and what Emma and Killian plan on doing with their son on the way. It only eased Killian for a little bit in the back of his mind all he could think about was not wanting to loose both of his loves to that demon. They all stayed until Granny came out of the kitchen letting the little family know their dinner needed to end. David and Snow said their good nights to both Emma and Killian while reassuring they would figure out what Rumple was up to. They couple took their time going up the stairs letting the events of the past 24 hours set in to their bones. They were exhausted and found their bed fast once inside the room. Emma fell asleep fast he took a little bit longer, but once his eyes where closed and his body relaxed he drifted into a deep sleep.

"Hello Captain" a male voice said

He looked around to find where the voice was coming from and to take in his surroundings. Was he still asleep? Was this a dream? He had no idea what he was in for or up against. He stood there in this now dark hallway he heard a faint scream. Killian followed the sound as it to get louder and louder when he stopped at a door at the end of the hallway.

"My dear captain" the voice said again

"Who are you!?" he yelled.

He looked all over again and drew his sword. "Come out now!" The figure finally approached him.

"Who are you?"

Killian was fighting every emotion not to run the man that stood before him through with his sword. His mind was racing until another loud scream came upon his ears and he brought back to whatever reality of this dream or nightmare this was.

"Shhh… My dear captain I am Merlin I wanted to show you something and what your Emma has gone through and what she must do now.

"I am afraid not I must awake know Emma needs me…." And with that Merlin came closer to him.

"That's exactly what this is about captain"

In a shear panic he brought his sword closer to his throat " If this is a trick by the bloody dark one whatever you want you leave my Emma and my child out of it… … you even think about harming either of them I will find wherever you are and end your very life!"

"I am here on no ill will Captain… I am here actually to insure your future… as well as that of the princess and soon to be prince reincarnate"

"How can I be sure… how can I be sure that you are not going to harm them in any way"

"Faith my dear captain, faith" reaching out his hand and lowered his sword with a smile.

"Why am I here?"

"To see" he said bluntly.

"To see … to see what exactly?"

He led him past the door he had heard the screams come from and said softly "To understand your love you must see her past, and with that also understand why the young prince had his future changed for the better"

He was led into a room with low lighting pointing to the only thing until he could see. The very sight of something he was only told about. It was Emma she was in labor and chained to her hospital bed. The sight alone made his stomach curl making hi run to her side.

"She should have never had to have gone through this alone … nor chained like some animal" he said with anger only to have that anger pushed back by his loves screams again. "That's it Emma, love… you can do this… I am here, right here my darling" he tried to encourage her.

"She cannot hear you Captain for this is only an image of her past…. A past that was never supposed to happen"

He didn't hear Merlin's words at first, but let them sink in after they were said. His train of thought was focused on Emma who was in pain he felt helpless he could not do anything about it.

"Why are you showing me this…? I … I can't help her and she is in pain!" his lungs were hurting, his heart breaking at the image before him. "Emma… Emma, love" he said to her in a hushed town. Once more push and Henry was there and all that pain in Kilian's heart melted at the sight of the small bundle. Smiling he looked from Emma to Henry "You did it, love he is here … he is so beautiful" He looked toward the exhausted blonde, and realized she never looked at him not once. Her eyes were red and cheeks stained with tears as she held what was once full of a child and her head turned away.

With the same pain he saw his Emma and spoke "She never looked at him… not once"

"Emma would you like to hold him?" he heard the doctor say "I… I can't be a mother" she stated with a sob.

"Emma just so you know you can change your mind" with that the doctor took the bundle and left the room as Emma now cried freely.

"Take me away from this… I wish to see no more…. She should have never had to have done this alone at her age…" He said while still looking at Emma.

"It shouldn't have captain you're right… that is why I am showing you this… this was never the plan for Emma…. She was to never even met and have her heart broke by Balefire. That and she was never to conceive a child with him"

"What do you mean?" he looked in confusion.

"Let me explain my dear captain… there is a prophecy about your Emma in which she would be the most powerful light magic ever with that so would and child she would bring to the world, but when Henry was born he was not born with light magic … I fear the dark one had his hand in that when he had The queen bring forward the evil curse"

"Dark magic … he was never evil… He was a sweet innocent child taken away from his mother … hell his very life he had not even begun"

"Let me finish… She was not to have Henry in the time frame she did. What was to bring her to Storybrooke was fate not Henry, the events in which she is brought to you was actually to happen but not in the way they had happened."

"So instead of her falling in love with me now she was supposed to fall in love with me at the beanstalk? But she told me she did…"

"Ah, yes captain she did fall in love with you … but the events that were to fall after where not… for she was to have Henry in order to save the town from pans curse not what transpired."

"The boy was always meant to be mine… we were supposed to conceive Henry in the time frame of when we went to Neverland to save him? " he looked in shock.

"Yes captain… the boy and Emma were meant for you and only you… you two are true love unlike her own mother father … you two are more powerful than anything in all the realms.

"Now that Emma is with child does that put everything in place that is supposed to happen?"

"Yes it does, my dear captain…. She will love you as you will her and the child will love both of you whole heartedly."

"Will his memories of his former self return?"

"Yes unfortunately… as will the memories of everyone else remain the same of him"

"Will I lose him cause it?" he looked at Merlin with a somber face.

"No but you will find out why once they do return for now captain I think our little journey is over"

"Wait! I have one more question… Please?"

"Yes captain?"

"Will the dark one try to change things again?"

"Yes, He is planning something far worse than his little stunt with time change"

And with those last words his eyes opened and he was brought back to a still sleeping Emma and her belly still swollen with child. Killian leaned back and brought his arm around her with his good hand corseted her round form.

"I shall never ever let go… I will protect both of you to the death" he whispered to both of them as sleep took him again and it was a true sleep.

* * *

I like cookies comments and reviews are my cookies :) thanks for Reading more to come.


	3. Chapter 3 To Modernized a Pirate

**I am sorry its been awhile life got in the way again!**

* * *

He was still reeling from the dream or what he considered a nightmare. His poor Emma she couldn't even muster to look at Henry when he was born she was already too damaged by what Bea had done to her, to what Gold had put into play for her future, their future. That imp making her think she was abandoned by her family making her feel she wasn't good enough for anyone even for her own child, the child that was always meant to be theirs together. This time he was going to make it his life's blood to not fail Emma or Henry. He got out of the bed first he tried his best not to wake Emma but failed miserably.

"Morning handsome" her voice still thick with sleep.

"Good morning, love… how did you both sleep?" letting his hand drift to her swollen belly and smiling wide when he found soft kicks against his palm.

"We slept well, looks like someone is up now and hungry"

"Aye, he needs nourishment as does his mother so he will be big and strong when he finally arrives" he said with a smile.

"Yup nice and strong like his dad"

"More like his mother"

"How about both of his parents" she said with a smile as she attempts to sit up.

"Soo … since you won't let me go to the station what do we do after breakfast captain?"

"I was hoping to speak to your father first then maybe go on that date we had discussed"

"My dad will be at the station so that's where you will find him and I think I would like that very much"

"Good so let get ready for the day so I can feed both of my loves"

"Well before we do … How did you sleep?"

"Ahh... Fine, love why do you ask?" averting his eyes.

"Don't do that … I felt you tossing and turning… something on your mind?" He knew he couldn't keep his vision from last night a secret for long bloody women read him like a book just as much he could her.

"Nothing darling I am fine"

"Killian …. Please" placing a gentle hand on his arm.

"I … I was visited in my dreams last night by a man named Merlin[BR1] "

Emma's eyes went wide "Wait! Like the wizard Merlin? Like King Arthur, Knights of the round table Merlin?"

"Aye, that would be him, love"

"What did he want or say to you?" still confused, but with more concern and fear.

"That Henry was definitely to be mine… and we were to have conceived him in the time frame of us saving Henry in Neverland."

"So that explains why I look like I am about to pop… between this missing year and all… what else?"

"He told me the dark one still will try his best to keep us apart and endanger our family" pointing to Emma's belly.

"He won't succeed… I won't let him"

"I won't let him either my love… never" he held her tight in his arms as they sat quietly for a few moments until Emma suggested they get ready and talk more about the subject over breakfast. It took a little longer than expected to get ready since Emma was a little bit bigger then she was before, but once they were all washed and dressed they headed down to the diner finding Mary Margret with Emma's little brother cradled in her arm and David just finishing his meal.

"Good morning you two how did you sleep?"

"Well your majesty … and how did you all sleep"

"Off to a rough start last night but once we got Neal down he stayed asleep which is good" wincing at what she revealed.

"Wait Neal?" Emma said in shock finally learning the baby's name.

"Ahhh … yes Neal…. I know you and the other Neal didn't get along but Neal became a hero"

"A Hero he knocked me up and had me take his crime for him which led me to giving Henry up in the first place!"

Emma... I … I… Didn't know … I am sooo sorry honey I didn't know"

"Neal… I can't believe this…"

"Emma darling … think of the baby... please" Killian placed his hand on her growing belly and tried to calm Emma down.

"Ok…ok…ok… your right"

David was in shock at what his daughter revealed to both him and Mary Margret … if he had known he would have never pushed Neal on Emma … hell he would have punched him in the face … multiple times. He felt horrible now….

"

"Emma... if you want we can change his name" David said almost so quite everyone almost didn't hear him.

"…. No …no just…"she took a long breath and looked up at her parents. "Raise him to be a hero and gentlemen… please" with that she reached over a slipped her index figure in to Neal's tiny hand which he gripped tightly.

"Hello… Neal" Emma smiled.

Breakfast went smoothly after that they avoided the rumple incident as not to excite Emma further then she already was. That is until Snow asked Emma if she and Killian made any plans to wed.

"Snow!"

"What… Oh like I shouldn't ask she is pregnant with his child for goodness sacks"

"Mom!"

"Emma"

"We haven't talked about any of that…. We haven't even gone out on a date yet"

"Aye, Which I think should be tonight since you are not going to the station for a while and since all this has happened…. I think we should go out tonight"

"You think that wise with Rumple out God knows where plotting something we have a crises on our hands"

Killian looked at Emma and smiled "There is always a crises perhaps you should consider living a life during them otherwise you might miss it"

"Touché" David said with a smile.

Aye, by the way David may I accompany you to the station thins morning?"

"Sure"

"What are you up to pirate?" David got up to pay his bill then came back over to kiss her mother, her and her bother goodbye and waited at the door for Killian.

"Rest your mind my love, I am simply asking your father for his assistance"

"In what"

"Never you mind now I bid you lady's a farewell" with that he kissed Emma and followed David out of the diner.

"Well then what should we do today?" Snow asked smiling

"Umm… I need help looking for something to wear tonight"

Snows smile widened "Oh YAY! I am excited now…. we never really get to you know … do mother daughter things.

Emma looked at her mother and saw the pain she hid behind the smile she was wearing.

"Then let today be the beginning of that"

Over at the station David was trying to wrap his head around what the man in front of him was asking.

"You wanna what now?"

"I am asking you for your daughter hand in marriage, Mate"

"Asking me or telling me?" crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Asking…"

"Alright… well you know with Emma its really more up to her … you do know that?"

"Aye, but I want to do this the right way David aside from her pregnancy"

David studied him for a good two minutes before answering "You have my blessing then … on one condition" pointing a finger in the air.

"Aye, what is it?"

"You have to make her happy and don't do… what… what Neal did"

"I wouldn't leave her side for anything nor my child" He saw the sadness in David's eyes.

"Mate, you couldn't have known… don't put it to your conscience to feel bad"

"But… I look at her and see the baby I put in the wardrobe… I had no idea that Neal did all that to her …. I tried pushing her towards him… What father does that!"

"One unaware of events that happened in his daughters past"

"I should have though …. I had to send her for her best chance to break the curse... To save us... She had such a charge put on her… she was only a baby"

"Aye, that she was… but you cannot think the worst of yourself mate… you have her now"

"I didn't see her first steps … her first words… none of it … I know with my son I get a second chance at being a farther but I still wonder and dream of my first baby…"

"Dave, if I may be as so bold … she is no longer a baby… but a women a beautiful one at that who has inherited both traits of her parents well and has become the women she is now due to her trials she had to endure"

David looked at the pirate and took in his words and gave a small nod.

"Maybe so but doesn't still change the fact that I missed her"

"Aye, I only hope to be as good a father as you"

"With the words you have spoken to me and the love you have for my daughter and for a child that was in the beginning not yours tells me otherwise"

"You think so, mate?"

"I do hence why again I say you have my blessing to marry my daughter"

"Thank you … David… there is one other matter I need your assistance with?"

"And what is that?"

"I need help … well… ummm... Picking out clothes" He said sheepishly.

"Oh… I … um … wow ok well I don't have anything going on besides this paperwork I think I can help you … mate" Smirking at the pirate who's ears looked like he was in the sun too long.

"Good, and third were the bloody hell do you take a pregnant women who has multiple cravings that isn't grannies?" That made the prince laugh hard and pat him on the back.

"We shall find something… this night will be good for the both of you not to worry … Ok so first we get you some new clothes I think I know what we can do and still have you looking like yourself what do you say?"

"Aye, mate … thank you"

The two walked out of the sheriff's station on a quest to make a three hundred year old father to be pirate into a modern day pirate fit for a modern day princess they had a lot of work ahead of them.

"Ok I found just the place that you and Emma would like for tonight's date" David said as he waited for a certain pirate to come out of the fitting room.

"That's great mate! Where? And are you sure about these clothes no offense but I don't want to dress like you"

"What's wrong with my clothes?!"

"It's not me, mate sorry"

"Whatever… anyway the place is that Italian restaurant by the docks I made the reservation for you for seven tonight table for two and it's under your name so all you have to do is show up" David said with a smile.

Coming out of the dressing room and looking himself over in the mirror next to the door. "Thanks, mate I really do appreciate this"

"It's no problem…. Just … just make sure she has a great time and that she relaxes as well as you of course" shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Well let's hope your daughter approves of my new attire" wiggling an eyebrow and flashing the prince a grin.

"I think she will now…let's pay and get out of here before people see us together I don't want anyone knowing I actually like you"

Chuckling softly "Aye, mate let's go"

Meanwhile Mary Margret and Emma finally had success in finding her own outfit for tonight's date. It was a very simple yet elegant light pink dress that hung at the shoulders and flowed down to just above the knee. It was beautiful and Emma looked beautiful in it showed off her baby belly just right in a very flattering way and fit perfectly.

"I think this is the one mom … You think (sighs) you think he will like it"

"Emma like I said before he would think you beautiful even if you were wearing a pillow case … but yes I think he will love it."

"Not to flashy?"

"Just right … now your hair what are you going to do with your hair?"

"Hmmm I don't know … Ahh well I always have it down maybe I should wear it up for tonight… what do you think?"

"I think that would be a good idea … I can help you out with that too if you want?" looking slightly shy.

"YES! I would love that mom I didn't just call you over for this… I wanted to spend time with you and have... I don't know girls time... you know mother daughter time before tonight's date" smiling widely at her mother who started to tear up at the thought her daughter finally was comfortable with not only calling her mom but actually comfortable with her helping her out with this.

"Anything for you Emma"

"Good now no more tears cause my hormones are out of whack and once you start I will so yea"

The two started at each other for a good minute before Emma's phone started to go off.

"Really the pirates of the Caribbean theme"

"Oh hush ... it was the only pirate thing I could find in my rings tones" she said rolling her eyes.

"Hello, love"

"Hi …. So are you calling to tell me what is in store for tonight?"

"Aye… ummm I had a little help though… from your father" She couldn't see him but she knew he had to be scratching the spot behind his ear she could almost hear him do it she absolutely loved when he did it, and thought it cute not that she would tell him that.

"Oh really … Mr. I know how to plan a date actually need help form prince charming huh" giggling at her pirate.

"Oi, keep up the mocking love and you won't get anything else after dinner"

"Oh really?" sarcastically like he could ever deny her anything.

"What I say, love?"

"Ok... Ok sorry… so what did the fearsome pirate need help with?"

"Well I forgot that I am still very new here to Storybrook and my knowledge of the area alludes me so he helped find and make reservations for the Italian restaurant for us to dine tonight… and it's over by the docks so when I come get you it won't take long for us to get there"

"Ooh yum! Awesome … what time?

"It's for seven o'clock

"So that's all you needed help with Mr. Jones?"

"Not exactly, but that my darling is a surprise so you will just have to wait and find out"

"Of course looking forward to it … I am going to be heading to my parents loft anyway so mom can help me get ready so you can get me from there I'll see you later tonight"

"… See you tonight.

Kilian was beyond anxious at this point in just a twenty minutes he would be picking his love up and taking her out on a well-deserved evening out. Wanting so much for this night to be perfect and idea popped into his head last minute. Killian looked at the digital clock that was on the night stand and let out a sigh still had time. He thought hard about what he was about to do, but he wanted this night to be a night Emma would never forget and with that he made his way to the one place he thought he would never go. The bells chimed loudly as he entered and his heart raced in his chest but he wanted this he needed this Emma needed this for him to be whole and so he waited for the crocodile. Only a minute later did Gold actually show up looking up at the pirate now sitting upright on one of his display cases.

Slamming the door behind him he spoke "Making are selves at home are we?"

"I'm here to make another deal"

"Not interested"

"Oh you will be unless you want Belle to know the truth about your precious dagger"

Gritting his teeth how did that blasted pirate know about his dagger "Tread carefully or I might just take your other hand"

"It's funny you say that cause my hand is exactly what I'm here about"

Looking in confusion at first then Gold's mind went straight to his dark thoughts … how to rid himself of the dagger and how to get his happy ending. By the gods above this little stunt will help him do it he thought to himself. With a smirk he went back behind the counter and brought forward Killian's hand in a jar and placed it on the glass counter.

"You kept it all these years"

"Only to remind myself I should have finished the job when I had the chance"

"Can you reattach it?"

Smirking even more "Indeed… but the questions is why?"

"I've gotta date with Emma if things should go well tonight and she wants me to hold her I want to use both hands" He didn't want to mention the fact it was also to hold their child but for fear of what the crocodile might do he only mentioned that.

"Oh I see blackmail brings out the romantic in you … but this hand may bring out the worst"

"What the devil does that mean?"

"This hand belonged to the man you use to be…cunning, selfish pirate… If I reunite this with your body there's no telling what influence it could have on you"

Taking a moment to close his eyes and think about the deal at hand literally…. He saw flashes of red… Did he really want to risk this… he wanted to be a better man for Emma, but was this going to be the right or the wrong thing … would she still love him even without his hand ? He looked Gold in the eyes and made his decision.

"No…. I don't want it … forget I came here" he started to walk backwards towards the door stopping only for a moment to say one last thing to the Dark one "Unlike me crocodile you haven't changed one bit … and I am not risking your trickery… I should have trusted Emma's love for me the way I am, plus I don't want one of your prices hanging over my head or Emma's… So I say again forget I came here.

"Very well"

With that last word Kilian left the shop … leaving Gold angry that his opportunity failed only leaving him with his thoughts to try harder to plan to get his happy ending if it was the last thing he did.

It was getting close to the time Killian had to pick up Emma and she was anxiously awaiting his arrival she needed this, she needed time with him, and only him he was the only one outside of Henry that made her feel at home. She could hear movements of her parents down stairs working on stuff for to rid the town of the Snow Queen no doubt. Mary Margret had joined her father not long after she finished her hair which she did a wonderful job with. Looking at herself once over in the mirror she thought herself like a modern day princess which since coming to Stroybrook she never admitted to. She was ready she let out a breath she didn't realize she held while looking at herself and made her way down stairs to join her parents. What she saw was her father looking through many books and her mother only adding more to the pile.

"Census records from the first and second curses if there is any if on Rumples plan we should find some trace of it here"

"Since when are our curses thorough"

"That's just A through E"

"Put them with the rest of them" sighing loudly at the amount of work they had to do to figure out this new threat from Rumple.

"Ok … I need honest opinions… what do we think?"

"Wow"

"What your mother said" in shock at how truly beautiful his daughter was (just like her mother he thought) wishing even more he could have seen her grow up to the beauty she has become today.

Looking down at her son and placing the infant prince in his crib "Someone's sister is going on a very big date tonight"

Rolling her eyes "let's not over sell" FLASH…Emma was blinded by the flash of her mother's Polaroid to finish her sentence. "Wow I really need to get my own place" chuckling to herself thinking she need to get Killian and her a place that wasn't the loft or granny's inn.

"Cut your mother some slack it's not like we got to send you to a ball"

"You're sure you guys don't want any help maybe I can get Killian to stay in for the night"

Mary Margret chimed in "Emma you have put enough on hold …. Now you and him both need this I don't want you putting anything else on hold… we got this" looking at her parent's softly a knock came at the door interrupting Emma's thoughts.

"Here we go" Snow said giddily

"Ok" Emma said walking over the front door and opening it to find her pirate standing there …. He took her breath away when she finally realized what the surprise was.

"You look stunning Swan" taking his breath away at the sight before him as well realizing she was just as lost in him as he was her

"You … look..." there he was standing in front of her no more did he dawn his pirate gear, but a leather biker jacket, a navy blue button down shirt, a modern day version of his vest and jeans… that's showed his bottom half beautifully she thought as she still gazed upon him.

"I know "Chuckling at his statement and rolling her eyes there's her pirate she thought.

"Now that I am settling into this world I finally thought it was time to dress the part" reach out his right hand to give her a beautiful long stemmed Rose which she took while blushing at him.

Laughing softly "Wow you really went all out"

"Anything for you, my love"

"Ok Killian we should get out of here before David decides to give you his over protective dad speech"

"Well you can spare yourself the trouble, mate I assure you … your daughter couldn't be in better (looking down at his hook) hand" smirking up at David who now crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"That's exactly what worries me I don't know what you are going to do with that thing"

"I can take care of myself"

"Sure you don't want me to drive"

"Goodbye" with that both left a stunned David and a very giddy Snow behind.

"You think I was too hard on him?" smiling at his wife who keeps doing a little jump dance as she shacks the picture she took of Emma.

"Oh David please… They will be fine plus they love each other or did you forget that part… not to mention she is carrying his baby"

"Don't remind me please" still smiling as he takes Snow into his arms.

"Oh you like him I can tell … besides you wouldn't have helped him today if you didn't"

"They remind me of us"

"I would have to agree with you I have never seen her this happy David…nor him they both were alone for so long and hurt so many times it's no wonder they fell for each other" grinning wildly at her husbands as she caress his cheek. "Now why don't we get back to work"

"You go it" as they finally went back to the books the two love birds were hand in hand and heading to their romantic evening out Killian couldn't stop smiling, neither could she.

"It's nice out for once even with Rumple's threat …it doesn't feel so cold … I have my pirate to keep me warm"

"Aye,love but let us not talk about that … how was the day with your mother ... she looked positively happy from what I saw"

"It was actually really nice… she help me out a lot I was kind of having trouble in the beginning finding an outfit for tonight cause you know" gesturing to her child that was growing inside her. "She actually said you would think I was pretty even if I wore a pillow case" chuckling at the memory.

"Well she would be right" laughing along.

They reached the restaurant just on time Killian thought David did an excellent job of choosing this place it was overlooking the water which sparkled in the moon light. They made their way in he went to the front and stated his name to the hostess and not few seconds after that were they being led to their table to be seated.

"Well Darling what do you think"

"I like that it's not granny's" as she went to go sit being the gentlemen he was he pulled out her chair for her and they push her in.

Smiling wildly at her pirate's trying to be charming she couldn't believe that they were here at this point in their lives and she wouldn't change it.

"I've only got on one date and that was with a flying monkey … thought I had to top that"

"He set the bar pretty high he proposed that night"

"He also tried to kill you"

"Right there's that" still smiling and watching as he took his jacket off and set on the back of his own chair. Finally seated and taking a deep breath he looked up at Emma who could not stop smiling.

"Shall I order us some drinks?" corking a brow.

"You know I can't drink"

"I said drinks I did not specify what kind, love" grinning

"Right" blushing now she looked down at her menu as he called the waiter over, and placed an order for drinks which she was surprised to hear him order two sodas. She continued to look at her menu lost in thought as her mind went straight to the snow queen and gold. Picking up on her thoughts right away Killian took her hands in his and looking at her deep in the eyes he spoke.

"Look Emma I didn't bring you here to worry about Gold… I brought you here to show you a good time" wiggling a eyes brow at her making her giggle and making her forget all about the evils that plague the town at the moment.

"Nope… not going to do it… we are on a date I am not going to let some petty imp ruin it… he is most definitely not going to ruin this night" she said more confidently gripping her his hands tighter with a smile.

"Right you are, love now how about we order something to eat I am starved"

"Agreed" laughing as she still held his hand.

Killian thought to himself this was going well almost felt normal but he looked at his hook only this time not some much with a smile. Just as he did before she caught on quick gripping not only his hand but his hook too.

"Killian what's on your mind?"

"Sorry, love I don't know what's gotten into me I got lost in thought shall not happen again"

"No… tell me you're not getting off that easy…. What is it?"

Scratching behind his ear he looked at her once more before returning his gaze back at his gaze. "I went to see gold today"

"What … why?"

"I … I was going to as for my hand back so … so that I may hold you properly… if you should want me to" sighing heavily he continued "I wanted to be better… whole…"

"Oh Killian …. You know I have never cared that you have a hook … that doesn't make my love for you any less"

"I know that's why … that's why I didn't go through with it"

"Good …. Now you told me not to think about any of that so I am telling you to do the same Mr.

"Was that your best mom voice" smiling at his loves attempt at a mom voice.

"I have been practicing with dad at work he doesn't know so don't tell him"

"Secret is safe with me"

The rest of the evening went well with no more dwelling on the bad, but only on this moment they were in. They eat there dinner alongside loving conversations they started which ranged from her parents to his time in the missing year. It was wonderful it…felt right to both of them once dinner was done and payed for they walked as they did before hand in hand only with one slight difference Emma was now wearing Kilian's leather jacket he offered he before they exited the restaurant.

"Well, you made me forget that this town was under a siege form the Dark one… what else did you have planned pirate?"

Chuckling and placing his hand and hook around her waist he pulled her as close as he could get her to his lips. Which started soft and gentle then turned into a full on make out in the middle of Storybrooks main street. Breaking the kiss for much need air Killian looked in to Emma's eyes seeing that they were blow wide and he knew his looked the same.

"Well my darling I was thinking something more along the lines of maybe getting you out of this dress"

"I thought you liked this dress" she said nipping at his ear.

"Aye that I do… but I like even more if it was off you" capturing her lips to place another kiss there.

"Are you sure you want to see a pregnant women's body… I mean it's not pretty"

"I find you beautiful even with your swollen belly, love" he purred in her ear as he shifted his head to place sweet kisses down her jawline and neck sending chills up and down Emma's spine.

"Oh god! Killian we need to go inside now… you're driving me crazy" grasping at the collar of his shirt.

Taking her hand with his he brought it down to his very obvious bulge now growing in his pants, all while he whispered in her ear "Aye the feeling is mutual darling… do you feel that Emma … that's what you do to me … and what you have done since we met"

"Oh Killian... God we need to go now!" she said breathless at his voice he really was getting her riled up.

"Then lets before I take you here in the middle of the street and believe you me I will if we don't hurry" Leading her back to their room at granny's they quietly walked pasted the main desk hiding their giggles and rushed as best as they could to their room.

Once they reached the door Emma couldn't keep her hands off him she tucker her face in to his neck and started to place kisses there as he did on Main Street. She started from his jawline and slowly continued down his neck earning a low growl out of Killian.

"Darling… please we will never get in the room if you continue with your torture" Trying desperately to open the door and not take her against the wall in the hallway.

Emma looked up at him "Ok … Ok …. Killian hurry…" which only made Killian fumble with the keys more with one final plea to Emma to stop her torture. He finally got the door open enough to be pounced by Emma slamming the door behind them and shoving him against it.

"Emma, Emma darling … slow… Slow down, love I feel like you may eat me alive"

Emma smile was bright as she backed towards the bed and sat down "Come here, pirate" she said wiggling an eyes brow.

Licking his lips he was by her side faster than he could blink and swept her moth up in a searing kiss earning the pirate a wonderful moan from his lady love. Laying her down gently his kisses continued only now following down her neck and just above the swell of her breast sending Emma in a tizzy.

"Killian…" she breathed "Killian … please…"

"Soon, love first I want this off"

He was having trouble getting her out until she finally couldn't take it anymore. Taking his hook in her hand a ripping down the back of the dress her body was on fire and she need him now. Killian took the hint wasted no time getting rid of the remaining cloth and saw his swan in all her pregnant glory. He was stunned at how beautiful she was full belly, glowing skin perfect round breasts. His moth watered at the sight. She removed her bra faster than she thought she could and now all that was left were her lace panties which made Killian grin ear to ear.

"You are so beautiful, love"

"I would say the same… you have to many clothes on"

She tore through his vest and shirt and reviled at his chest. He was a fit man for being three- hundred some change and beautifully sculpted with just the right amount of hair on his chest.

"Mmmm much better" she said now trying to peal his jeans off.

"Let me" his jeans were off and she made way to peal her panties off now showing him fully her naked body he notice she was soaked.

"Gods… Emma you're dripping"

"Killian please I need you now"

Without any further delay he stripped himself of his underwear making his member spring out and back towards his stomach.

Licking her lips she nodded to him to start but he had other plans kneeling before her he took one long lick of her sex which ignited a luscious moan from Emma only in turn making Killian lap at her even more. He could spent hours between her legs listening to the sweet music of his love.

"Killian …. Oooh GOD! Yes don't stop please…" she gripped his hair harder holding him in place as she rode out her orgasm out on his tongue. Her breathing was heavy and she felt boneless, but she wanted more she needed him inside her.

"Killian ... I need..."

"What my darling what do you need?" as he lick his lips which still tasted of her.

"I need you inside me now pirate!"

"As you wish" and in one swift move he was seated inside her warmth. Moaning in unison that they were finally joined again after almost a month they found their pace fast.

"Gods … Emma … love your so tight… sooo good"

"Killian more … keep going please!" her cries became louder as his picked up the pace even more. The slapping of flesh and heavy breathing was all that could be heard.

"Emma love I … I'm going to come"

"God … Come Killian come! Take me with you!"

That's all he needed with that he emptied himself inside her heat shouting her name as she did his. Riding to their peaks together both feeling satisfied. Once their breaths had become more even Kilian who was still inside Emma's warmth slid out carefully and snuggled up beside her.

"That was…."

"Aye… that was"

"Fucking awesome"

Chuckling at his princess language "Aye, I didn't hurt you?"

"No not at all"

"The baby?"

"Kilian the baby is fine"

"Good… now let us sleep … you took a lot out of me"

"Hey!" playfully slapping his chest. "I think tonight we shall sleep well"

"Aye I think that as well" Kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her they both drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces. Killian was reliving what they had just done over and over again in his dreams until.

"Hello Captain"

* * *

 **I like cookies .. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Eat your heart out

**I am soo sorry it has taken me so long to upload life really, really getting in the way of writing time but here is chapter 4 its a short chapter but I think you guys will like it so :) enjoy sorry for the wait please, please review and comment also I am trying to write a new story as well I know on top of craziness but hopefully want to have that up next month as well hopefully have chapter 5 for Bloodline of a pirate up before then:)**

* * *

Killian shot up finding Gold in his and Emma's room. He didn't hesitate to grab for his sword that he kept by his bedside just as he did when he had his believed ship, always at the ready and waiting for any kind of battle and being on land was no different. With sword in hand a now enraged pirate swung at Rumple only to be swished about by maroon smoke.

"Now Dearie is that anyway to treat a guest?" Rumple gave with a toothy grin that made Killians spine cringe.

"What have you done Crocodile!?" gesturing to a still sleeping Emma.

"Oh don't worry about her dearie she won't even know I came here this is strictly between me and you I don't need the savoir getting in the way of our little conversation so she is under a restful slumber till morning"

"You … If you harm her Crocodile I swear on everything you hold dear you will pay more than ever!"

"Now, now cool yourself Pirate like I said I came here to get something from you and you only"

"Whatever it is I won't give it!"

"Oh but you won't be able to resist" with that Gold flicked his hands and killian was thrown to the wall trapping him also in vine that he magiced from the wall paper. Once he knew the one handed pirate was secure and sauntered over still baring his devilish grin.

"You see I may not have the savior pirate, but I assure you my efforts aren't a complete loss… You see I have found a way to cleave myself from my dagger" Pulling out the very thing that would insure he did not fail his deal with hades.

"What the bloody hell is that!?"

"That my one handed friend is a very powerful sorcerer's hat which I need to fill with magic in order to be rid of my curse but not my magic"

"What makes you so sure I would want to help you!?"

"Because you would do anything to keep Emma and your child safe from me… So I am going to fill this with magic with your help plus the magic is only part of the equation a secret ingredient one I didn't know about until and associate clued me in … a heart"

"Well if you need my help procuring it the only help I'd give you is with your demise" pulling at his restraints.

"Oh your gonna help me alright" Killian shook his head and chuckled all the while giving Rumple a smile.

Gold smiled back and moved forward whispering into killians ear "I need the heart of someone special… someone who knew me before the dagger… before I was the dark one… unfortunately everyone who fits that description is already dead but one still lives" Killian now desperately trying to break his restraints now know what was going to happen if he didn't get out of this trap the crocodile has him in.

"No… No…" his breathing became erratic.

"Yes... As luck would have it dearie you're my oldest friend" wrenching his hand into Killians chest ripping the heart from his enemy of so many years making the pirate to yell out in pain.

"Get on with it then… just do it!"

"No … I told you, you wouldn't be able to resist helping me to keep your love safe …we are going to have some fun first … Your gonna do everything I say because your my puppet now and once we are done fulfilling my little errand to free myself from the dagger… then… then I'll kill you"

The next thing Killian knew he was freed from the vines that help him and magiced back in bed next to Emma who was blissly unaware of the events that where happening around her.

"Be ready Captain… tomorrow we start … so I suggest you make the time you have left with her until our little adventure is done worthwhile" Gold flicked his wrists sending killian to sleep and vanishing with one of the prizes that would help both destroy the pirate … and win his with hades.

Grinning to himself "I will finally get my… Happy ending"


	5. Chapter 5 Unfeeling Heart

**Here is Chapter five hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

Killian woke to a small whisper tell him to go to Gold's shop… he had a feeling it was the crocodile himself commanding him there after last night's events. He got up quietly not to wake Emma not knowing if the sleeping spell Rumple put Emma under was still in effect. He got ready as he was told then was commanded to write a note to his love in order to keep her out of the dark ones affairs. He did so unwillingly once his task was done he took one last look at Emma kissed her on her forehead and left for the shop. It was still the wee hours in the morning so no one was awake to see the pirate walk towards Gold's. He opened the door finding Gold heart in hand waiting for him.

"Morning Captain how did you sleep?" asking sarcastically

"I have slept better ... now why have you summoned me this fine morning… crocodile" Killian said greeting his teeth.

"Have you forgotten already dearie? My, my and here I thought our conversation last night was meaningful"

"Just…get on with it Dark One"

"Well ... if you insist… we will be visiting someone I thought to be long gone luck for me his still around…"

"I take it he is one of many you need to fill that bloody hat with magic?"

"Very good … you catch on quick… now enough chit chat Pirate lets go before the town awakes"

Killian was reluctant to get into Gold's car but thought of what he was doing for a moment. He need to protect Emma … He need to protect their child… this is what he needed to do whether he liked it or not… plus it wasn't like he could resist at the moment his heart was in the hand of the man he hated with every fiber of his soul. Once they made the destination Gold sauntered to the old rickety house and knocked on the door. Killian watched on as the door opened to reveal an older man with a small amount of red in his bead that was turning white. Gold turned to him and ordered him to tie the man up. Killian still gritting his teeth did as he was told. Once the old man was tied up Gold stepped in.

"Well, well dearie we meet again"

"Dark one what is it you want?" the older man said.

"Oh... you know what I want..." taking out the hat from his jacket pocket.

The old man's eyes widened "How…How did you get that?"

"I have my ways... Dearie … now stay still this may hurt a bit"

"Crocodile!" Killian spoke up "what are you going to do to this man?"

"You shall see Pirate now shut your mouth like a good boy and stand aside"

"No I won't let you I much rather die than be your puppet and hurt or kill an innocent man!"

"That can be arranged Pirate" taking the heart out and squeezing killian was brought to his knees in pain. Rumple reveled in the sound at that he continued to squeeze. The old man watched on only to look at Rumple with a small smile.

"What are you smiling at "

"You won't win this battle Dark one … for she will find out soon enough"

"She … she who?" still squeezing the heart in his hand and watching as that same heart glowed with a small white light which pulsated along with every beat. It only made Gold squeeze more making Killain continue to cry out.

Back at the bed and breakfast Emma woke with her mind in a fog. Had she really slept well last night… she thought the best since when she can remember really… As she shook off the last feeling of her sleepy mind she found the spot next to her empty of the person who kept it warm and found a hand written note instead.

 _"_ _My dearest Swan, if you are reading this I awoke just hours before you. I won't see you until later tonight I am going to be somewhat busy today running errands to prepare us for the babe. I am sorry I could not see your smiling face when you woke, but this was something I need to do without you... Let's face it my darling you would fight me on; whatever I have planned and I can't have that now can I. So take your time and rest the best you can today, and Try not to go in to the station unless you absolutely have to my love see you tonight._

 _-Love KJ"_

She smiled to herself at how Killian wrote almost as if he was from another time... Well da Emma she thought. But something felt wrong about this for some reason... What on earth could her pirate be doing till the night… She was about to get up when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She screamed loudly at first then the pain lessened only to return in a hot second. She desperately reached for her phone using every ounce of energy she had. She was successful after the pain numbed again only for another second and dialed Regina. The former queen answered greeting the savoir with a good morning only to be met with screams of pain from the other end of the line. Taking that that's what Emma was calling about Regina waved her hands enveloping her in purple smoke and transported herself to where Emma was. Once there she saw Emma clawing at her chest and panting.

"Re…. Regina wha…what's hap...pening t...to me?" Emma breathed out in the mist of pain.

"Your heart!" She knew the signs quickly. Being the cause of many heart related magic in the past she rushed to Emma.

"Re... Regina… it… it … hurts!"

"I know... Know it does! But Emma I fear it's not your heart that's in danger…" She waved her hands in front of the breathless savoir and found what she said was true…

"Emma your heart is still in your chest"

"Ho… How is that possible … I feel like it's being crushed!" taking advantage of a sec between the pain.

"Yes! But it's not your heart being crushed … Your parents have gone through this once before... At a time when I poisoned your mother with an apple she was next to me when the poison took her, but your father felt it all the way across the forest."

"What are you saying?"

"Where is the pirate!?" Standing up and helping Emma up she took in the room for a moment. "Someone payed you a visit last night I can feel the magic here." Lifting her hands she fallowed the pulses of magic that led to the wall.

"Emma Gold was here!"

"What!?" finally being able to breath properly.

"Gold has our good Captain"

"How I would have known he was here I would have …. Heard him… Oh god... You don't think he?

"He put you under a slight sleeping curse that was only meant to be temporary in order to keep you from what he was doing"

"Killian … he wrote a note stating he wouldn't be able to see me until tonight… saying he was running errands for us and for the baby"

"That note is garbage Rumple had Hook right that to mislead you, but he was not counting on you to feel the pirates pain … there is only one way that someone can feel their partner… and that is true love .. Which I hope for you … are starting to believe with the crap you just felt"

"I think me getting pregnant over night was the first sign Regina... I think I am a believer now thank you… We need to find Killian… and now!"

"Agreed I will call your parents and have them meet us in my office" Dialing franticly Emma called her father informing him and Snow of the situation. After they agreed to meet her and Regina at the mayor's office the former queen swooshed her arms like she did before only this time she brought Emma with her. When they made it to the office Emma felt another set of pain waves to her chest.

"Re…Regina we have to find him now or Gold will kill him!"

"Agreed" Helping Emma to sit but was met with a very hormonal Emma.

"No I … I don't want to sit down we need to go find him now!" Emma screamed.

"Ms. Swan you know as well as I that you are in no condition to go after Gold… and I know your pirate would not like to find out the mother of his child stressed out NOW SIT DOWN !"

"WE ARE WASTING TIME!"

Just then David and so came running in to see the commotion. David ran towards his distressed daughter and tried to comfort her but was also met with a very irate Emma.

"Emma … please calm yourself think of Henry … hmmm... Think of the baby" Finally she started to calm herself slightly.

"Dad we need to find him … We need to find him"

"We will do you trust me Emma? … Do you trust that I will find Killian?"

"…You said his name…" she said almost as a whisper.

"What?"

"You said his name… and yes I trust you"

David smiled and brought his hand to his daughters cheek "Yes I did and good … now Regina we need a locator spell and fast"

"David we are going to need something that belongs to the pirate in order to use it"

"And we do … Emma and the baby"

"WHAT!" Snow and Regina said together.

"Emma is Killians and so is the baby we don't have anything truly as tangible as Emma"

"I hate to agree but we don't have any other choice let me get it and then we find the pirate"

Regina brought the small vile over to Emma and dropping a small amount on to Emma which made her start to glow a white light. Emma got up not on her own and led the way the others followed behind. As they got closer and closer to their destination Emma once again felt the pain back in her chest which only made David run ahead of her after she pointed in the direction of Killian's location. David broke down the door finding Gold standing over a crumpled pirate and an older man tied to a chair.

"GOLD!"

"How did … never mind say goodbye to the Pirate!" with that Gold squeezed harder to crush the heart but couldn't.

"I don't understand … why can't I?" the dark one said in confusion.

"Because I commanded you not to" David and Gold turned around to find Belle standing in the archway of the room.

"Regina called me told me what was happening …. You lied to me Rumple!"

"Belle … please"

Raising Rumples dagger up she commanded him "Drop the heart" he did so dropping the heart almost on the floor David caught it before it did.

"How did you get that? I have it … here"

"I switched them I saw you place your real dagger in the safe after you gave me that replica… how could you not trust me I thought… I thought you loved me?"

"I do Belle... I do" Rumple said franticly.

"I am not sure you do anymore….take us to the town line we need to be alone for what comes next" with that they both disappeared in to a cloud of maroon smoke leaving the prince and the pirate and the older man alone. David held the heart carefully while the other finally came into the home. Snow went to work untying the old man as Regina and David helped Killian to his feet. He only got a few good breaths in before Emma came and hugged the rest the air out of him.

"Killian…" holding on to him tightly

"…I'm… I'm ok Swan… how did you know?"

"I… I felt what he was doing to you"

Killians eyes grew wide and backed up to see her face better" What!? How!?"

"… True love"

"Tru... Ture love?"

The old man chimed in "Yes my dear captain true love… the rarest magic in all the realms. Did you not think that? She carries the next savior in her womb my dear boy… the gods themselves brought what was to happen before back to its rightful place… you and her are the most powerful true love ever written about since the dawn of time… more powerful than even her own parents true love.

Killian looked at Emma and smiled "true love…" with that he kissed her.

"You will be needing this back pirate" David came forward cradling the heart and put it in Emma's hands.

"Right where it belongs" Snow said smiling.

Emma looked at the heart then looked up at Killian she was nervous of course she had never once held someone's heart before and two had never put one back in someone chest.

"Just be Gen…" Killian was cut off by Emma ramming his heart into his chest knocking the e wind out of him.

With her hand still in his chest Emma winced at the pain she just put Kilian through "Sorry I thought if I did it like ripping off a ban" Now it was her turn to be the one cut off by Killian sweeping her up in a passionate kiss.

"I love you Swan" he whispered

"I love you too" she smiled

"I hate to interrupt this… little love fest but Belle had Gold go to the town line" Regina spoke

"Right" Emma shook her head out of it

"Emma I want you and Killian to go rest me Regina and David will go to the town line to deal with Gold and to help Belle" Snow said in her best mom voice

"Agreed you to have been through enough this morning go rest and we shall fill you both in towards lunch time or whenever you to are ready" David add.

"Aye… many thanks to you lot… what do you say my love shall we go rest"

"Yes please"

Regina poofed the couple back to grannies all the while poofing herself David and Snow to the town line finding an emotional Belle.

"You … YOU HAVE THE MOST UNFEELING HEART RUMPLSTILKEN!" Belle screamed at her husband.

"Belle please"

"No you have done too much already …. You did all of this Rumple!"

"Belle"

"NO! No more … my heart can' take it…" She raised the dagger and with teary eyes commanded the dark one over the town line. The others watched on as Gold took steps backwards over the line. Once he was gone from sight Belle broke tears she was holding back finally where allowed to fall freely. Snow hugged her from behind and whispered soft comforting words as they walked towards town. They walked in silence for a while till David spoke.

"Belle… you did what you thought was best and you're a brave women for that" Belle's smile was faint and nodded her head in agreement

"You're staying with us ok I don't want to hear it you'll stay in Emma's room you shouldn't be alone tonight ok" Belle didn't say much of anything just continued to walk while being held by Snow. Once they made it to grannies Belle gave the dagger to Regina entrusting her with it. And then finally spoke but her words were only to repeat what she had said to Rumple before she sent him over the line.

"He had an unfeeling heart…. And now my own heart is broken"


	6. Chapter 6 Never Let You Go

Chapter 6

Never Let You Go

After the events at the town line everyone went on about their business as if nothing had happened. Storybrook was finally at piece no villain's, no dark one, no curses which made these last few weeks a blessing. Belle was finally moving on with her life after having to send her husband into the land without magic in order to save the family she has become a part of and loves. She wished Rumple could only have seen it that way or loved them too, but he made his bed therefor she needed to let him go. So she worked and worked, and worked filling her days with the things she loved … her books, her family, her friends. She was surrounded by love which she in return gave. She did notice one thing though throughout the whole ordeal she made a relatively new friendship with one Captain who a year ago had kidnapped her, shot her all in order to enact revenge on the Dark one. She was shocked to say the least when said pirate came to the library everyday offering his services to her. She had said no at first but after about a week of finding him with Emma standing out front of the Library she caved.

"I must ask … Emma shouldn't you be resting or something with a little one on the way?"

"I am resting … I was told by my father and Killian that it was time for me to step back from my sheriff duties so Dad took over while I am on maternity leave.. but I tried staying in our room at the INN… couldn't really do anything there since Killian keeps the place in ship shape and won't let me do anything strenuous according to him I thought I would be much help he with you" she said with a smile "I needed something to do and I wanted to be here for you as well so I am killing two birds with one stone"

"Though I thank both of you for helping me here … I am fine I don't need a babysitter"

"Aye... We know love but the first week without the crocodile you were positively broken and I couldn't see you like that anymore knowing fully well that it was my doing"

"That's where you would be wrong Killian" Belle said frankly

"You stopped your revenge, you gave it up … He on the other hand didn't and probably hasn't and will never give it up…. You changed for the better he was never going to change he cared more about his power and making sure you couldn't breathe any more than he ever cared for me" she continued with a sad face tears brimming her eyes. Not go unnoticed by Emma she stood up and hugged Belle whispering comforting things to her friend as she shed her tears. Killian could only look on wishing he could take away Belles heart ache only being able to offer a small smile.

Sniffling she whipped her eyes and sighed " I only wish he could … that he could want to better himself … I wasn't asking for perfect I was asking for him to… love me" the last part came out in a hushed tone as if only whispering it to herself. Emma looked back at her pirate and nodded.

"Belle it's been almost 6 weeks let's not think any more about him … ok?" Emma said not wanting to see Belle in pain anymore.

"Ok..."

"Ok" they both smiled at each other until "OH!" both Of Emma's hand flew to her belly.

Killian was at her side in a second. "Emma … what is it darling?"

"Nothing he just decided to kick guess he wanted to help out too" she chuckled.

"May I feel?" Belle asked.

"Of course "

Belle placed her hand on the area Emma said the baby was kicking and laughed loudly then she had in weeks at the feeling.

"Oh wow! He really is going to town in there does it hurt at all?"

"Killian asked the same thing when he first started to kick but no it doesn't hurt just he is defiantly letting me know he is in there"

"Is it strange that you're going to give birth to him again?"

"I won't say I didn't feel that way in the beginning… to be honest I was scared the first time I gave birth to him I gave him up because I couldn't be a mother or so I thought then ... didn't even look at him when he came out to meet the world.

Belle nodded with a sad smile at her friend she had to go through all of that all because of rumple and at such a young age.

"Well this time is different you have your parents and Killian and a lot of other people here to help you with all of this"

"And I am so happy and ready for that … I think once Henry is born I won't be letting go of him ever.

 **Flash forward:** **5 years in the future**

"Mommy?"

"Henry you have to go kid now!"

"No! I can't lose you not again!"

"Henry son listen to your mother go with your uncles now it's the only way to keep you safe my love please!"

"But … Daddy I can't what if I can't …"

"Henry look at me bean … What is this families moto?"

"We always find each other"

"That's right my love we find each other we always find each other and I promise you bean I will find you"

Henry looked at his parents and grandparents and great grandparents his uncles Roland and Neal already over the town line waiting for him. He sucks in a breath looks up and smiles while his tears continue to stream down his cheeks. Blue eyes meet blue eyes and Henry takes the challenge.

"Not if I don't find you first"

With that Killian smiles with his own tears slipping from his eyes. His son so much like his mother and himself and proud of him.

"Then may the best Pirate win my bean now go … don't look back we will see each other again"

With that Henry turns and walks to the town line listening to the wind howl and thunder crackle behind him until it all goes quite. He passed the town line his family gone what's remaining is his uncles who also lost their parents as he did. He makes a mental vow he will see his parents if it's the last thing he does and the Dark one will pay.


	7. Chapter 7 A Dark Punishment

Chapter 7

Dark Punishment

 **Present Day: World without Magic**

Rumple for the first time in centuries couldn't think he is lost… He was stripped of his magic when Belle sent him over the town line, and Belle he had lost her too and he knew there was no way he would get her back now. So he walked alone not even thoughts could help ease him. By the time night fell he was able to find some sort of transportation to New York where Neal's old apartment was. Once he found where to go he made his way there which led to him standing in front of the door for an hour. He huffed in frustration by the time he made his mind up on entering his former sons dwelling.

He looked around the small apartment which only frustrated him further leading him to breaking a small table that was apparently in his way.

"Easy now Rumple don't want to get evicted your first night here... Now do you?"

"Hades" he hissed

"Who else would it be … did you miss me?"

"Get out"

"Now, now that's not how we speak to company is it?"

"What do you want?"

"Well I was going to collect on our little deal we made, but watching you wallow and look ever so pitiful after your little sweetie poo made you leave your sorry excuse of a town I thought I might hold off on it for a while"

"How generous"

"Yes" he chuckled. I could help you"

"And why would I ask for your help again look where it has led me"

"Not satisfied are we?"

"I would say not"

"Oh Rumple all you have to do is ask my dear boy"

"And what do you get in return this time?"

"Nothing"

Rumple chuckled darkly "You expect me to believe that"

"I expect you to take it Dark one"

Rumple tilted his head "I am nothing here just a man with a limp"

"Ahhh but that's not my rumple … The Rumple I want to see is the one I made the first deal with a long time ago I miss the mayhem you made"

"That's nice"

"Rumple take the deal" he ordered.

"Details first"

"I was going to get the author of that precious book your friends back home hold so dearly"

"And do what with it tell me a story"

"No... Rewrite your story to where villains are the heroes and the heroes now live well let's say not so happily ever after hmmmm what do you say"

"Let me guess I have to go and find this author?"

"Well no if you just ask you can be back and in storybook with your new life in no time if you just make the deal that is"

Rumple thought hard before coming to the conclusion that he could be what he thought Belle wanted him to be for them to start fresh.

"Very well we have a deal" he extended his hand to shake as did Hades and with that Blue fire surrounded him and they were gone back to the town line with a guest.

"What, what am I doing here?

"Hello Isaac"

"You! Look I don't want any part in whatever it is your doing"

"Oh but Isaac you will" Hades lifted his hand emetietly Isaac started chocking.

"You my dear Author are going to write a story for me" rumple stated

"I... c... Can't do… do that"

"Oh but you can and you will your very life depends on it"

With that Hades let Isaac go magicing a new book a black book with the title Heroes and Villains in bright silver lettering. Isaac looked up and shook his head only to be chock again this time by rumple.

"You will right this or die"

With that Isaac caved he started to right and Rumple watched on as Hades left and the town of Storybrooke started to crumble.

There was a flash and then nothing everything went dark. Her head hurt everything hurt really she was sitting with Killian when things started to crash around them. By the time she could wrap her head around what was happening everything disappeared the only thing she kept hearing was Killian screaming for her which then turned to ring in her ear. Where was she and was she … she was chained to the floor. She tried getting up again with success this time to asses her surroundings. She called out for Killian but shortly realizing she was very much alone. She was wearing a very torn blue dress which she could only guess she was in the enchanted forest. Of course she thought that's when her mind went to the Dark one. The bastard did something to her and her family. She looked down good she was still pregnant but who knows how long she had now til she gave birth.

"Dam it!" she had to get out of here and find her family. She tried her magic but nothing came not even so much as a spark. Great no magic she thought.

"Maybe I could help"

"What the Hell!" She turned around her hands flying to her round form to protect her unborn babe from the intruder.

"No need to be scared I am here to help you Emma"

"Who are you and how the hell did you find me?

"I was charged in watching over you my name is Merlin and me finding you is no matter as of now" with a flick of his wrist her chain was gone. "There that's better"

She looked down at her now free ankle and shook her head "Wait Merlin as in the Merlin from Killian's dream Merlin?"

"That would be me yes"

"Sorry I was picturing a guy way older and with a white beard"

"Not everything is like those movies you saw as a young child Emma and as to my age I am very much older than your pirate"

"Oh… ok well how the hell Iam I going to find my family then"

"That's why I am here to help"

"Rumple did this didn't he?"

"Yes he did unfortunately"

She wasn't shocked in the slightest "we need to find Killian and my parents where is Regina?"

"She is living her life and not a threat once we find the pirate and your parents everyone else that was swept up with this curse will return back to what was before"

"Ok… ok then let's find Killian first then my parents … do you know if they are hurt?"

Your mother and father are the evil hear in this world Emma she is the evil queen now as your father is her huntsman now"

"You're kidding me right how I am I the only one who remembers?"

"That was your punishment from the dark one"

"ASS!" she screamed

That made Merlin chuckle "Yes indeed… I need you to know Emma you can trust me"

"I will I have this… "

"Super Power" he finished for her.

"Yea… let go get my pirate" He lead the way to the door and held it open for her "after you"

I am coming she thought Killian mom, dad I am coming.


	8. Chapter 8 History Repeats Itself

Chapter 8

History Repeats its Self

Thirty minutes … it took thirty minutes to find Killian why because that son of a bitch Gold sent her to a tower just off shore. Merlin wanted them to blend in so they took a small boat they found down by the small port where she was kept supposedly for a month and a half.

"Fuck" she thought she whispered it but it was said very much loud enough for the sorcerer to hear her.

"It will be ok Emma" he tried to ease her.

"This took longer than it need to be, plus I don't know where my family is, I am stuck in the hell whole because of a man who doesn't know how to be a human being let allow anything else, and on top of it all I am pregnant and I don't know how long I have till my son decides to make his appearance." She took a breath then continued "and I am uncomfortable since well I AM PREGNANT!"

Merlin sighed "Emma it will be ok I promise I have for seen it we will find the good captain you mustn't lose faith"

She huffed letting her shoulders sag "I am sorry it's just …"

"A lot?"

"Yeah"

"Well I think our luck is about to change look what we have stumbled upon"

The in front of them was the Jolly Roger in all its glory. Emma really never did tell Killain how beautiful his ship was plus she was also glad that it was given back to him… or so she thought. They stepped on to the boarding plank and called out to see if anyone were on board.

"Hello!?

"is anyone here !?"

"Careful my lady no one steps aboard the Jolly Rogers decks without an invitation from its captain first"

Emma's breath hitched Killian he was alive "Are you gonna make me walk the plank?" she said flirting.

"All depends on why you're here?"

Merlin spoke up "We need a ship to take us to the enchanted forest particularly a castle long since abandon"

"You mean the evil queens old residents you're made those are torturous waters mate"

"She has had no need to be there since she became the evil queen she has a new castle far from where we are asking you to take us"

"There must be something of great value there to be worth taking the risk?"

"Someone…" He looked at Emma and smiled "You don't remember because you are cursed right now Killian, but this lovely women is your true love and she carries your child in her womb she needs to be at the castle where it is safe from the queen till her baby is born"

Emma gawked at Merlin" No I thought you said you were going to help me find the rest of my family?"

"And I am keeping to my word but your safety and the child's are far more important at this moment I need you to get to go to your mother castle away from the danger"

"Why"

"Emma you must trust me please "Emma looked him up and down and saw again no lie she gave in just as she did earlier with a small nod.

Killain still looked in shock and yet somehow his mind was screaming at him to trust every word this man and women where saying but he had to question the young man further "My true love … my child look I don't know either of you and I am not a father … I think I would remember such a thing"

Emma's eyes filled with tears of course he doesn't remember that's what Rumple wanted to take everything he had worked for … his happy ending away.

So she spoke up "Please… Killian" she went towards him and placed a gentle hand on his hook "I know it sounds crazy but it is very much true I love you … please don't. Don't make me do this alone" then placing her hands on her round form.

"I am sorry for you even if I wanted to I can't help you"

"Why you're the captain can't you take your ship where ever you want?"

A loud laughter came from behind them.

"Blackbeard" Merlin whispered.

"A captain…. Is that who he says he is? I thought I told you to be done swabbing the decks when I returned"

"I'm sorry captain Blackbeard"

Emma look on in horror and shock. "Wait he's the captain"

"Indeed… Unless Deck hand hook wants to keep playing pretend"

Killian looked scared of this man which she knew her Killian would never be scared that what rumple also did he took his courage made him the coward rumple was.

"What do you say Hook … Beat me and the Jolly Roger is yours or are you still a one handed coward?" Blackbeard said pulling his sward from its sheath and pointing it at Killain who quickly scrambled away to rub the floors again.

"What are you doing stand up to him you can beat him" Emma pleaded

"I'm afraid you don't know me very well I am sorry I can't help you"

She watched again as he continued to scrub. She looked over her shoulder finding his cutlass in the rail.

"Then I'll have to help you" she took the sward out of its scabbier and cut a rope that was attached one of the sails. Everyone looked on as the captain who was once standing on his feet get knocked out on to the floor. Merlin let out a big laugh as knowing Emma would be brave enough to do so. Killain on the other hand was scared out of his mind.

"What the Bloody hell are you doing?"

"Getting you your ship back" she said breathlessly "come on lets dump Blackbeard and go"

"What.. You think it's that easy I can't sail the Jolly Roger alone"

"I can help" Merlin stepped in

"How do you know how to sail a ship?'

"I am much older than I look and by watching over you for as long as I have I had a great teacher"

The two men finally set everything up to set sail. Merlin urged Emma to stay below and rest while they sailed to their destination. Which she gladly did finding the captains quarters right away. She snooped of course before she could truly rest finding one Of Killian's black shirts amongst other things. She may have to ask him how much money in gold coins he really had. Once she was finally comfy wearing his shirt she took to the single bunk in the room. She tried to lay properly but sleep would not take her. She heard a small knock on the door and sat up quickly.

"Come in?"

It was Killian he looked so different and yet the same… still devilishly handsome, but without his bravado and charm no those where gone what stood in front of her now was a very shy sheep and one she still loved without a doubt she just wished he remembered he did or does.

"My lady"

"Emma"

"What?"

"My name is Emma none of that fancy talk when it's you and me"

"As you wish" he said shyly scratching behind his ear.

"Ok well not everything is gone" she said to herself. "Thank you"

"I was going to tell you I may have a change of clothes here in the crew quarters but it looks like you found one of my shirts already"

"Oh" she looked down… "I actually found this in here haven't moved from this room since Merlin told me to come below deck"

Killain stood still how can that be this was the captains room … unless…"Bloody hell" came out in a whisper

"Killian?"

"Your two are telling the truth this is my ship?

Emma smiled and nodded "Yes"

"Tell me more about this reality you want to return to … us for example I sense we ... We maybe close?"

"Very"

"Really? … Well I am starting to get jealous of the other me"

"And you're…" he stopped dead mid-sentence and looked up to where Emma was still sitting "You're my true love and that in there is my child?"

"Killian please sit"

He looked at her with a wary eye but did as he was asked to do. "She place her hand on his and a jolt of magic shocked both of them. Making Killain gasp he saw clear as day visions of himself kissing the women who sat in front of him. He saw himself happy not alone and full of love.

"My god"

"What Killain what happened?"

"I saw … I saw what you had said myself in another land with you we were in love"

Emma let tears lose "Yes those were memories"

"How?"

"They say once you're subconscious takes over you never truly forget back in my world we call that hidden Memory"

She watched him as all the information sunk in. which made him start to pace and she even thought at one point that he was going to scratch his ear off.

"Killain please say something" after five minutes of him pacing back and forth.

"I … I …"

"Land HO!" Marlins voice interrupted

"We will finish this talk later first let's get of the ship aye?" she said

He nodded "aye"

Merlin and Killian docked the ship with expertise gathering what they could from the ship they helped Emma off and walked to the castle only to be magiced away to a room Emma saw what seems to be ages ago…

"This was my room?"'

"Yes Emma"

She looked around the room seeing everything was there the mobile above the crib the magic wardrobe even all of her would be toys it was like this place was a tomb of the past she never got to live. Which made Emma sad. Seeing that Merlin ushered them to another room.

"This was your parents room Emma this is where our yourself were born"

"You're a princess?"

"Well in this world when my parents weren't evil yes now I am just Emma and I like that much better"

"This is where I leave you two"

"What are you going to do?"

"What I said I will find your family and slowly bring them here once I know I can wake them properly"

She didn't like this idea but she was not in a condition to argue at the moment.

"What do we do in the mean time?"

"Rest take time to be with each other maybe you will find a way to wake Killain up but most importantly" he placed and hand on her belly "take care of this little one"

Killian step close and looked at Merlin "I won't let anything happen to her or her… our baby"

With that Merlin poofed away and the two were left alone. On instinct Emma reached for Killian's hand which she found and he took ahold of with easy it felt right.

Days went by and Killain and Emma found a routine that easily slipped into she had only just gotten him to sleep in the same bed breaking his sleeping on the floor ritual. He was still far away he would stick to his side only not even daring to get close to her. Merlin would check in once in a while with a family member in hand that he had frozen with his magic and placed them in a room where they couldn't get to Emma and Killain. So far He had found Regina who had taken the place of her mother in this version of the story and Robin who was still … well robin. He did tell them he had found her parents and that her mother was planning a black curse one similar to Regina's back in the day. Gold set this whole world up so that Emma would take the place of her mother as well and Killian scenically her father this made Emma nervures even more than she was and worried. And this particular night she was stressed knowing what she was going to have to do.

She looked around the room seeing everything was there the mobile above the crib the magic wardrobe even all of her would be toys it was like this place was a tomb of the past she never got to live.

"DAM IT!" She screamed as she looked out the window in the nursery. Making Killian run into the room.

"I don't wanna do this"

"It's the only way" he went to her finally touching her holding her close to him.

"You will go with the baby and you will be safe from the curse"

"Killian remember the story I told you … We won't be able to see each other again til his 28th birthday"

"What's 28 years when you have eternal love?"

"Love? That what you call not being able to sleep in the same bed as me for weeks love?"

"Emma…"

"No you think I don't know you don't love me I lost you and I don't know how to get you back!" her cries echoed in the room.

"I do love you!" he finally screamed "but you are not mine you are his the man you know in this other realm that man is not the man that stands before you now"

"You think I don't love you because you're not the version of yourself from my realm?" she slapped him across his face "how dare you I love every part of you including this one because deep down you are the man from my realm he is just hiding waiting to be found again"

He held his cheek and slowly looked up he saw her red under her eyes, the pain, and the fear, here he was trying to do right by her and all he was doing was pushing her away due to his own fears, and insecurities.

"Emma… Emma I am sorry … but you have no idea how bad it hurts me that I haven't been able to touch you hell even kiss you … I have been having visions… visions of my life before and they have made me fall more and more in love with you then possible I was in the other realm before"

"You think I don't know how you feel? How about this how would you feel if you knew the love of your life doesn't remember you or better yet the baby that we made or that he won't touch you because he thinks he's not the man I want?"

That drove a fire into Killian's heart making him crash his lips to hers. Igniting a spark that she once felt before with Killian. She gasped and stopped the kiss to look at Killian.

"Killian?"

"Emma?... Emma my god" he rushed forward and enveloped her in a hug. "God I missed you I thought I was never going to see you again"

"Killian… Killian you… True loves kiss… it broke your curse!" she yelled in happiness.

"That it did my love" he smiled at her.

Thunder struck outside making the pair look towards the sound and there they found dark clouds the curse it was coming.

"I have faith Emma we will find each other" she looked up to him tears streaming down her face she held on to his cheeks bring him for another kiss.

Which was too soon broken by a gasp from Emma now holding her belly.

"What is it?"

"The baby … he's coming"

Killian moved fast picking Emma up and bring her to their room the same room her mother had gone through the same situation she was about to go through herself. Emma's' screams were the only thing that could be heard outside of the rushing wind and thunder. Merlin came finally to assist them both.

"AHHHHHHHH ... No… I CAN'T HAVE THIS BABY NOW"

"Merlin please Help" It's gonna be ok and I will get you to the wardrobe Emma" Killian watched as the curse came closer making him pull Emma into his arms again.

"Killain it's too late we can't move her… Push Emma Push"

There was a moment were thing almost went silent. And then tiny cries came through as everything around Killian moved slowly. He was a father... His baby boy was here he didn't miss it and he was by Emma's side helping her in every way shape and form to bring him here he even help wrap the baby in one of his black shirts. It was serial and then everything came up to speed. He kissed Emma forehead and looked on as she took in their son. When the realization hit him as well as Emma.

"The wardrobe… it only takes one" Crashing and yelling could be heard from the halls of the castle.

"Emma the evil Queen she is here I will try to hold her off at best" Merlin said and was gone within seconds.

"You have to take him… take the baby to the wardrobe"

"Emma…"

"No it's the only way to keep him out of Golds hands"

"Nooo, no, no you don't know what you're saying Emma there has to be another way"

"No I do we have to believe he will be ok and that he will find us Killian"

Killians heart was breaking know fully what they had to do he didn't care that his tears fell now he was going to lose his baby and Emma all over again. He remembered the story now this was Emma parents with her when she was born. His heart only broke more in that moment.

"We have to give him his best chance Killain" Emma looked up him with her own tears once she saw Killian nod in agreement she looked down at her baby boy and smiled sadly know she was going to have to give him up yet a second time.

"Goodbye Henry" she lift his small head and kissed him sending another wave of light out. She looked you thinking she had just broken the curse only to be disheartened when the clouds roared still and where coming fast. She gave the baby to Killian placing him in his hooked arm so that he could grab a sword. He looked back at her one last time before leaving the room letting Emma crying for losing everything she held dear.

There was a flash and screaming and all she saw was the back of Charming's head when she felt herself finally wake from this nightmare. All she remembers is everything going black and then she was angry why and for what she had no idea and David was angry too. This life was a blur one moment she is Snow white and the next she was Snow white Queen... Well evil queen to be accurate. The winds were howling loudly around her … did she do this did she bring about another curse and that's when she heard it… the screaming she knew those cries anywhere…

"Emma" she whispered. And then she was running, running to her baby girl. Her feet carried her to the hall way she was all too familiar with. She saw Killian run from the room something in his arm but she couldn't focus enough on it until she heard the screaming again she ran in finding Emma alone in the bed the same bed she had given birth in with a very distraught daughter.

"Emma"

"No... Please don't" she raised her hands up.

"No… Emma it's me mom oooh my baby" she rushed to her side and wrapped her in her arms she was trembling.

"He made me give my baby up" she cried.

"Emma, Emma listen to me we will find Henry I promise" trying to sooth her daughter.

They were to wrapped up into each other that the sword fight going on outside the door in the hall only got their attention when they heard a grunt. Emma went to get up but was still very weak from the birth.

"Emma no you should not be getting up right now you just gave birth"

Emma was hunch over and out of breath when she looked up through her tears "did that stop you?"

Snow knew the answer to that all too well she helped her daughter stand up better and proceeded to got to the nursery. What they found Snow knew the scene all too well only roles were reversed she watched as Killian with the little bundle in his arm as he fought off her husband with the sword in his other. She saw the pirate try not to hurt David in any way out side of the occasional punch to deflect him from hurting their grandson. She thought to herself if David actually knew what was going on he wouldn't forgive himself. The last blow she saw knocked the prince off his feet as Killian ran passed him knowing full well again what he was going to do.

He didn't want to hurt David he hoped he would understand once all of this was done. He launched himself to the nursery and to where the wardrobe stood. Kneeling down he looked at his son one last time before kissing his tiny head.

"I will find you my little bean… Daddy will always find you" he placed the baby in the wardrobe and shut it. Only to pick up his sword again to fight David who was now back on his feet. He heard Emma calling for him and … was that her mother… Snow was awake… why wasn't David he thought. At thought that was interrupted by David's sword plunging into his chest. He had the wind knocked out of him… dam that hurt. He hit the floor with the cries of Emma and snow in the back ground.

"KILLIAN!"

Snow stopped David as he still was not awake only to watch has his daughter and her pirate share one last kiss ultimately adding their third true loves Kiss to fruition waking the prince and breaking the curse. The ground shook around them Snow and David wrapped themselves around Emma and Killian

"Killian stay with me please"

"Emma … I .. I Love you … he is safe our son is safe" he breathed out letting his eyes close finally.

"No… NO!" Emma pulled him closer to her shacking him trying to get him to open his eyes but it wasn't working and the wind around them was picking up the curse was broken and Rumple was now awake.

"YOU!"

Rumple found them in the nursery. He was angry the savior broke his dam curse his happy ending again.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS SAVIOR IF THIS IS THE LAST THING I DO!"

"FUCK OFF!" Emma yelled as everything went black around them.


	9. Chapter 9 A Fresh Start

**I know its been a while but again life :) but enjoy guys**

Her body was throbbing… her mind foggy and all she could hear was a ringing. She tried opening her eyes her vision still blurry she was waking up with her memories all intact. She remembers before the curse, she remembers during the curse and just right before everything went black. Her parents where evil, her pirate was stripped of most of himself and her baby… her baby was taken away again. She remembers... Her parents waking up, just before her father woke seeing him unknowingly thrusting his sword in to Killian after he had put a very new born Henry into the wardrobe. Her breath stopped Killian may have had his last breath in her arms and her baby was safe but not in her arms. She panicked finally reality hitting her. She stood staggered her body still in pain from birth and from her landing. Emma took in her surroundings... She was back in Storybrooke... They broke the curse before it could have been a repeat of Regina's curse and she would be the one who would be waiting for her child to come back to her after 28 years. Yet her she is in the room her and Killian where sharing and the one when they were ripped away from. She scanned the room for Killian but he was nowhere to be found which made her heart sink even further. She was lost in her thoughts when a loud knock came at the door and then a bang.

"EMMA! Thank God!" Her father broke the door down and went to her… pulling her into his arms and cradling her head has he has done since the first curse broke.

"Oh Emma you alright?"

She breathed him in for a second before answering "Ya... Ya I am fine… just sore really sore"

"EMMA!" her mother followed in grabbing her daughter in a fit of tears "Emma thank God … oh sweetheart!"

"Mom" she held on to her until she heard a cough.

"You alright there swan?" could it be she thought she looked passed her parents and saw him. He was even more beautiful then she could have ever thought in that moment. His name came out as a whisper.

"Killian…"

"Aye my love I am here I am so sorry I had to… Had to..." his eyes filled with tears when he looked in to her green ones. "Oh my love I am so sorry" he fell to his knees holding her tight to him as his head rested on her now small belly.

He gasped as did she "Henry!"

Killian stood fast looking to David and snow. "We will find him" David said

"Aye"

"I think I know where to look" Emma said with determination to find her baby and hold him properly.

"Where do you think, love?"

"Well I was found in the woods just outside of Storybrooke I have a feeling that Henry will be in the same place I was when dad put me into the wardrobe"

They rushed to the edge of the town. Snow called Regina first to see if she was ok and second to tell her to meet them at the town line. When they arrived they were met with a very relieved queen.

"Thank god everyone is alright" she went up to Snow and David and hugged them. Which was a surprise at first but was welcomed.

"You alright?"

"Ya I am just waiting my time now to see if Gold shows I am going to give him what he deserves"

"Regina!"

"What I want to ring his neck right now"

"Aye, I would like to as well but right now we have a bigger person to worry about and time is a virtue"

"Who?" the queen took a look around and her eyes landed on Emma who's belly was no longer round.

"Oh my god Henry"

"Aye, our son is out there Regina is there a way that you can lift whatever spell is holding us in"

"I can try Emma I may need your help… Emma?"

"Love?" Killian looked his love up and down as to why she was silent and found the problem

"Emma are you bleeding?"

She looked up with a pale face she was bleeding and bleeding fast. She tried to take a step forward but fumbled making David and Killian run to her side.

"Emma… we need to get her to the hospital now she is bleeding out"

"Regina send me and Emma to the hospital now" Snow demanded but before Regina could poof them away Emma stopped her.

"I want my baby… she looked at Killian … I want my baby!"

"Aye love and you will but we need to get you to the ward now … please my love"

She finally agreed and was poofed with her mother. David and Killian stayed behind to search for the baby. Regina did her best to break the spell and finally did it with a small bang of magic. Once Killian saw that he ran … fast and hard looking for his son and leaving David behind … it wasn't until he heard the most beautiful noise that his feet stopped.

"Henry… daddies coming lad hold on"

He followed the cries leading to a broken tree… and there on the floor of the woods lye his baby. David finally caught up to him as did Regina.

"Is he ok?"

Killian bent down and lifted the boy in to his arms and nuzzled him close to his chest.

"Aye, just cold… isn't that right lad its ok your safe now daddy's got you"

"I think we should take him too to the hospital just to make sure everything is ok"

Killian nodded as he, David and Regina where poofed to the hospital. They landed in the ER where they found Snow.

"You found him!" she rushed over looking over her grandson.

"Aye, my little lad has a set of lungs on him" Kilian smiled down at the now sleeping babe. He looked up again at Snow.

"Where is Emma?"

"She… She needed surgery"

"WHAT!" Killian shouted making Henry whimper.

"Will she be alright … what happened?"

"I believe I can answer that while I check the little one out"

"Whale… what happened"

"Follow me please" Killian followed behind the doctor to a room.

"Please place him on the bed"

"Whale tell me what happened to Emma is she alright"

"She is fine … in recovery right now but you and this little guy will be able to see her soon… She had a bit of a tear in her uterus from trauma… Her mother told me she walked right after giving birth which is what caused the bleeding"

"Is the bleeding stopped now?"

"Yes my dear captain we fixed it she will be just fine sore right now but fine… It also seems this little boy is also fine needs to be warmer but he is doing well… strong one aren't you" the baby cooed at him. "Well I am going to ask that you lay down on the bed captain"

"What for? I am not injured"

"Yes I know but your little boy needs to get warmth now or he will not be fine"

Killian hurried to the bed as Whale said and laid down.

"Now please unbutton your shirt"

"WHAT!?"

"Just do it pirate"

"Aye" Killian took his jacket and vest off and went on to only opening his shirt exposing his chest which if he had to say out loud was awkward to do in front of Whale. Once he was done Whale took Henry and laid the tiny baby down on his father.

"I…I ahh…"

"Relax this will warm him up … you know body heat plus it gives you the time to bond with him… I will leave you to check on Emma let me know If he start rutting into your chest that's when I will bring you to Emma that would be his indication he needs to feed"

"Feed?"

Whale sighed loudly "Yes feed as in his food will come from Emma aka breastfeeding"

"Ah… Aye I see I will do just that… let you know"

He watched the doctor leave until he could see him no more.

He placed his right hand on the boys back and rubbed small gentle circles which in turn made Henry coo loudly.

"Aye lad… it's alright I am here… and I know your mother can't wait to hold you in her arms but right now she needs rest as do you … you both have had a long day…" he was interrupted by a small knock.

"Hey can I come in?"

"Aye my lady pardon my dress I was told this was a better way to keep him warm and also to bond with him"

"It is … but anyway I was just checking in on you … we saw Whale and he told us everything… She will be just fine"

"Aye… I am relived"

"So are we …" she smiled widely at the site before her "how does it feel?"

"Pardon?"

"How does it feel having him here finally? And also holding him?"

He looked down at his sleeping bae for a while still rubbing circles in to his back he had tears in his eyes. He felt so much love for this child… A child he didn't think he would ever have in his many years. He looked up and smiled at Snow.

"It feels like a fresh start my lady, he is the love of my life as is your daughter…. I have been given a second chance and will not waste it."


	10. Chapter 10 Parents would do anything for

**I know it has been forever but I am still continuing with this story even after the last episode guys lol :) hope you stay toned in cause the next chapters are going to be crazy !:)**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Parents would do anything for their child**

Once Snow had left the room all Killian did was stare at his little boy who was now fast asleep on his chest. He couldn't put it into words at how in love with this child he was… He thought to himself he loved Henry before he was taken, before he had to be reborn, but there was something about being a part of him that made the connection so much more real. If he was truly honest with himself he would have made it so that Emma never met Neal she didn't need the heart ache after everything she had been through. Only to meet the crocodile's son and have everything she had built in her heart taken away from one act. At the time he had cared for Bea, but the man that he turned into was not who he cared for. Neal was not that boy he loved almost as fiercely has his own mother but a man turned cowardice like his father all do to fear. Come to think of it his own father was not the greatest example of hero either and at one point he too truly loved the man before he had sold him and his brother and vanished in the middle of the night. He did not want to be any of those men for Henry he wanted to be worthy of the title of father. He was not going to mess his shot the Gods above have bestowed upon him. So he stares at his own flesh and blood who is blissfully unaware his father's inner conversation with himself. He would do anything for this child read to him at all hours of the night if he asked so, teach him to sword fight though he knows Emma may not think it necessary, he would lay down his life just to see to it that his little pirate lived his. As he would do for Emma for the both of them he would hesitate. His thoughts were finally interrupted by the now very awake and very hungry whimpers of his boy. He was reminded of Whales comments from before "If he starts rutting into your chest that's when I will bring you to Emma that would be his indication he needs to feed" Well the little lad was defiantly indicating his need for food.

Chuckles "Alright little one let's get you to your mother so she can see you and feed you properly …let me just get Dr. Whale." He called for the good doctor and was transferred to a chair which to Killian was not needed he could have walked to her room but Whale insisted and referred to him a stubborn like the rest of the Charming family. Which intern made him wag a brow at the blond haired man with a small smile. He was part of their family now wasn't he.

"Here we are Mom is actually up she has been asking for both of you for a good while now but I had told her to rest since she was still coming off Anastasia from surgery."

"Was probably for the best the little lad fell fast asleep once he was placed on me"

"Yea that tends to happen… but he is wide awake now… aren't you little guy?" Whale cooed at the baby.

"Hey" a soft tired voice broke the air.

Killian turned his head towards the lovely sound "Emma" he smiled "Hello, my love I am glad that you are ok" Whale heeled him closer to Emma's bedside so that the little family could greet each other properly.

"Yea … feel sore as hell but ooh! Oops Hello my little bean I didn't see you there"

That made Killian laugh. "We are going to have to change how we speak around the little one, love"

"Um… yea ha, ha … Is he ok? Did Whale check him out? Does he have any cuts or bruises? Is he warm enough? Why is your shirt open? Emma went from zero to a hundred with questions that Killian could even answer fast enough.

"Easy, love let me answer first before you ask anything else… He is fine, Whale checked him told me was in good health but needed to be warmed up hence my shirt is open because body heat was the best treatment to warm up our little lad and to bond apparently, and no cuts bruises, but is at the moment very hungry he has been trying to get me to feed him since he awoke not to long ago and I keep telling the lad that I am incapable to feed him properly since I am not a women"

That last bit made her snort loudly and making her look at her baby boy "Daddy can't help you out there buddy only mommy can at the moment … you want to pass him this way so he can eat"

"Sure thing, love" He stood up slowly praying to all the Gods above not to drop the child and safely passed him to his mother. She took him in her arms so naturally like she had done it so many times before. She pushed her hospital gown down exposing her breast and assisted Henry to lash on which he did quickly. Emma looked up to Killian staring at her.

"Killian… um … you don't have to watch you know"

He woke from his trace state and looked at Emma who was blushing "Oh, love I wasn't staring to well stare at your chest I was staring because you said once you couldn't be a mother and here you are being exactly that my love you did that so naturally and he seems more content now that his belly is at the moment being full."

She was silent for a second letting his words sink in "I didn't get this the first time… never even so much as looked at him because if I had I would have kept him which would not have given him his best chance" "But now I can't think of anything more than just holding him forever… does that sound weird?"

"No love I was thinking the same I never want to let him go … ever it's not strange or weird its …."

"Being a parent"

"Ha … Yea being a parent and as parents we will do anything for him no matter what"

"Exactly" Emma said with a smile as she leaned in to Killian who was now sitting next to her on the bed.

They were in their own little bubble unaware they we being watched. Rumple was still out for his revenge and he was going to get it not matter what even with hades breathing down his neck. So he poofed himself back to his shop to begin anew curse one that would guaranty his happiness which was no longer that for his Neal but for himself and his power. A curse that would take away the one thing the pirate loved the most and never be able to find it.


	11. Chapter 11 Rumples Revenge

**Chapter 11**

 **Rumples Revenge**

Hope you guy enjoy this one its long lol enjoy guys I will upload chapter 12 soon

Hades watched in the shadows as Rumple worked and worked on his plan. He even let it get as far as letting him bring in some big players to come in and wreak havoc on Storybrooke and its savior. He realized Rumple would stop at nothing to get his happy ending and was willing to wait on his deal a little while longer only to see Rumple loose in the end. Hades didn't know when he became such a fan of the heroes' side since over the centuries he has loathed them the biggest one being his brother and the second being his own nephew, but in this century in this time he was a fan he didn't understand it, but he wanted Rumple to loose and badly.

So he watched as Rumple brought Emma in to darkness by giving up his own power if only for a little while and fail, he watched as he brought the pirate the very thing of his rage into darkness as well and fail. Turns out the pirate is a hero after all even his own brother liked the hooked wonder so much that he let him return to Emma and their child as if his death never happened or that the savior and her charming family never came down to the underworld his own realm to get the dam pirate.

He watched as Rumple went to the land outside of the little dinky town to separate the former evil queen from her darker half only to have each part have their happy ending. Rumple in even in his desperate hours sped up the process of bring the finale battle to a head which turned out to be the man's own mother which he wasn't expecting the black fairy who knew.

Though to no avail during the poor saviors wedding no doubt taking her family and new husband away back to the enchanted forest leaving her behind with no memory and her child that is until a little visit to said baby boy since she too was in the hospital (the mental ward part which she had given birth to Henry in at least in this version of the curse) helped his mother remember just who she was again with one simple kiss to the forehead resulting in one hell of a light show.

Which then in turn led Emma to her finest moment the defeat of the dark ones mother turning her to dust all by sacrificing herself for love, family and the people she had grown to love in said small town. Bring them to this very pivotal moment he was watching Rumple in which four years had passed since all of that craziness happened and now Hades was starting to question Rumples sanity.

"You its ok to admit defeat my dear boy" Hades said with a low deep voice and a wicked smile as he came through the curtains to the back of the pawn shop.

"I WILL NOT!" Rumple screamed bashing his fists on the table.

"Rumple baby it's been four years … the child is four now as well, and not to mention the savior won the battle, and to add to all of that her pirate is still alive"

"No thanks to your brother!" he spat.

"What can I say he is a fan of love my dear Rumple as I am these days what are you planning now" he wondered as he saw various potions and ingredients spread about.

"Something I should have thought of a long time ago" sneering at the dark under lord.

"And what would that be?" He could wait to hear this one.

"Memory" a simple word he spoke actually softly this time.

"Ooh... Ha, ha, ha for some reason I like this, but it will never work my dear boy the child loves his papa" Hades had to hand it to him it was clever buy not as clever since the child loved his father.

"That child's memory yes, but the old Henry loved my son"

"Ah I see… so you think by returning Henrys old memories he will reject the pirate and his mother" Interesting Hades thought.

"Yes"

"Still won't work"

"How will it not work! … It will! ... You will see! … All of you will see!"

"Rumple you have been saying that for four years now, but what the hell I like watching this little show you have created this time I will make popcorn"

"You mock me … GO! Leave me!"

"As you wish dearie … remember… this will be the last time to try this and then your powers are mine"

"LEAVE!"

In a puff of black smoke Hades disappeared and Rumple could turn back to his work this would work this time he just knew it.

On the other side of town the sun was just starting to peek through the window at the Jones residents. Since Emma had been the dark one for a bit of time she had acquired it in the name of love or future for her Killian and Henry. It was originally what Killian was looking to buy before they had to rescue Emma.

When she became the dark one (which she did to save the town again) It was all Rumples fault really tricking Belle into thinking that he had changed. Instead he used her to bring Emma to the shop with the rest of them, and making them all believe that he was dieing from his darkness.

He remembers it all … still makes him shiver thinking about it. They were all happy and celebrating the birth or their son when Belle (poor thing) comes running claiming Rumple was in trouble and dieing on the floor of his beloved shop. Merlin's apprentice had come up with a idea to trap the darkness in the famous hat Rumple had planned to entrap the apprentice in when he had Killian's heart.

The apprentice was successful in trapping the darkness, but the darkness had other plans and escaped its cage rushing past everyone and leaving the shop into the night air. Emma being Emma went after it which then led to everyone to follower her. The darkness was looking to snuff out the light anywhere and anyway it could looking for its next host to inhabit. He remembers the Apprentices words while they watched the black essence latch on to Regina.

 **Flashback**

 _"_ _We must stop it… the darkness we have to fine Merlin!"_

 _"_ _We have to tether it to a person and contain it!" Emma looked down at her hand she held the dagger ,she was the savior it made sense to her to be the one to tethered to the darkness until they found Merlin and could get rid of the darkness for good. So she rushed forward._

 _Snow yelled "Emma no!" holding onto David._

 _"_ _Emma! No there has to be another way!" Regina said has the darkness surrounded her._

 _"_ _You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!" Emma Lunged forward raising the dagger in the air._

 _He father screamed at the thought of losing her agian "NO!" stopping Emma but only for a moment "You will figure out to take darkness out of me your heroes!" she said with tears in her eyes which then landed finally on her love, her pirate, Killian._

 _He ran forward to try to stop her "Emma please! ... Don't do this" He looked her deep into her eyes and saw the tears there as his own formed he knew then it was going to happen, but he just had to try._

 _"_ _I love you!" she kissed him one last time before pushing him away and raising the dagger once again. He remembers the darkness swirling around her taking her in the air and then in a flash disappearing leaving behind a loud clash of metal from the dagger landing on the ground with his loves name scribed on to it._

 _EMMA SWAN_

 **End of flashback**

He likes to forget those memories wants too. The ones where he watched her fight to get rid of the darkness. How it took its toll on her, how she was tested and tortured by the darkness every night (because dark ones don't sleep) He was scared for once in his very long life he was scared, he was scared for Emma. What if she didn't win against the darkness, would their son be able to see his mother again, and for their future as a family.

But his Emma was so brave she fought hard until she couldn't and she only couldn't because of him. They had found Merlin in Camelot they had found him she was so close to getting rid of the dark one forever and he being the man to save her goes and get a small cut on his neck from a sward that was made from the holy grail (Excalibur of course) which was made to cut immortal ties and couldn't be healed.

The look of pain he saw on his Swans face broke him. This is what the crocodile wanted, this is how he would die, and this is how the crocodile would win. But Emma wouldn't let it she made a decision and right then in there she turned him into a dark one as well. At first he remembers feeling angry at her. Why would she make him the very thing he had years spend trying to destroy? But once after all the madness happened and the only way to rid her of the darkness was to end him once again He realized why she did it. She didn't want to lose him like she did others.

That's why she bought the house they now live in that's why she was trying so hard to keep him the man he was before she had erased the memory of his knowledge and everyone knowledge that Killian was a dark one. So she could find a way to rid them both and destroy it once and for all. But Rumple toyed with him played him like a well strung violin. Bring back his memories and making him act like he once did a villain the very thing he worked hard to atone for.

It was too late then he had to tell her to end him or what he was planning for them would kill them all. Which through tears she did she had to save everyone from what rumple had tricked him to do. After it was all done and the medics had taken his body away she mourned. She mourned him even after they had placed him in the ground (refusing to bury him at sea on the count that she need to see him, she need him to still be there) she mourned him when she looked at Henry.

She mourned him until the day she couldn't mourn anymore. So that's when she and the rest of the family came to the underworld to get him back. They had difficulties there as well one being Hades another being Rumple again helping Hades to get a deal in and in the end losing her pirate again. She visited him every day sometime by herself sometime with Henry. On one of her visits though something amazing happened. She happened to bring Henry with her that day when a bright flash came after having a visit with Killian. That's the true day that Killian actually loved. His return back to his Emma to the little one.

There were other obstacles after his return like Rumple splitting Regina in two and having her evil half create misfortune on the town, and then when it was to be a happy time like the day Killian proposed or their Wedding day bring forth the black fairy which was the real prophecy of Emma's final battle. Everyone thought it was won the day Emma broke the original curse.

He thinks back on all of it now letting the present sink in. He was alive they both were there son was four now and growing bigger by the day. He looked forward to the mornings now the one filled with happy memories. Ones like him and Emma bring home Henry after the finale battle was won. They had locked themselves away for a full week letting them enjoy each other and to finally be parents.

He loved as did Emma every minute of it, the feedings, even the diaper changes. Which on the day he found out his wife needed a girls night with her mother, and Regina he enlisted David and Robins help. Since this would be the first time truly alone with his son, all three men that night learned that the young lad only a month old at the time had learned how to urinate into the air.

Which led to all of that hitting his grandfather smack dab in the face. To this day Killian won't let David live that down He didn't know whether he was proud in that moment or to sore from laughing hard at what had happen it was a bit of both. And as those days became years his little pirate was a bouncing four year old who still liked to wake up mommy and daddy only to tell them that it was morning.

Which was what at this precise moment his son was doing. Henry thought he was quit when he came to wake them only he thought that for the truth was he giggled as he made his way up under the blankets of his parent's bed. They pretended of course to still be asleep for who could take that precious and most innocent idea away from him.

"Daddy?" Henry said in a not to quite whisper. "Daddy?!" slightly louder this time "Wake up, wake up, wake up"

"Henry lad, go back to sleep"

Sighs "I just can't the skies awake … so I'm awake … so we have to get up"

"Lad shush sleepy time" grabs Henry to lay down between his wife and himself. But the little one had other plans. A particular one at that. Wiggling out of his father's grip and jumping up on to his chest he came closer to his face and pulls one eye open

"Do you wanna go sailing?" drawing out the last word. This made Killian smile brightly of course his little bean wants to go sailing.

Killian sits up and brings Henry closer to him kissing his little face "My little bean… of course we can go sailing, but first all good captain's need a good meal before the set sail isn't that right?"

"Aye"

Emma stared as quite as she could until she could no longer hold her words "Good because we are making pancakes" that earned her a big loud "YAY!" from both her son and her husband.

The little family was in there own little bubble … making breakfast, laughing as they had since everything in town had pretty much calmed down after the final battle. Rumple hadn't been seen since then and the town moved on with their lives. That didn't mean absolutely nothing happened Emma still was sheriff as was David though he was part time now since he and her mother had gotten their own house (well farm) just a little bit always from Emma's and Killian's home. And Killian had become her partner a sheriff/ deputy.

Which Emma loved when her parents could come over anytime they wanted… well not anytime. Emma came home once to find Killian with Henry strapped to his chest changing the locks after her mother had walked in on them having (pancakes) and not the food kind stating that she was going to surprise them with food in the frig since she didn't know if they had even gone shopping. Only it leading to Snow seeing just exactly what her pirate son-in law's butt looked like and David red in the face at what he saw is very much adult daughter doing with her husband in their kitchen. Leaving Emma mortified and Killian cursing under his breath stating why they had given her mother a key.

 **Flashback**

 _"_ _You sure they aren't home Snow?"_

 _"_ _I am sure Emma's bug isn't here which means your daughter and her pirate are out probably taking henry for a nice stroll for once"_

 _"_ _You know she in trusted us with a key to only us it in an emergency"_

 _"_ _Bringing groceries to your Daughter because I think she hasn't had the time to go shopping herself is an emergency David" making her husband sigh in defeat .., he had bad feeling about this. And boy was he ever right. Once Snow turned the key and entered the home all he heard after that was two screams his wife and his daughter which made him run in only to find what exactly he thought they would. I very naked Emma and a very naked pirate doing God knows what on the kitchen table._

 _""_ _Bloody Hell!"_

 _"_ _Mom! DAD! What's wrong, what's happened!?" Emma cover herself back in her black robe._

 _Snow and David had already averted their eyes but only after the fact that they had already seen everything._

 _"_ _We... We bought you groceries. I didn't see the bug so I thought you weren't home so I used the key to …surprise you with a stocked frig"_

 _David couldn't say anything all he wanted to do was leave the groceries and boil his memories away for ever seeing Killian Jones in the buff._

 _"_ _Mom thank you but you didn't need to do that … and maybe next time knock?"_

 _"_ _Or call on the talking phone"_

 _Emma, David and Snow all corrected him "Cell phone!"_

 _"_ _I don't bloody care what the dam thing is called … Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and have a very cold and bracing shower" taking a pot lid and hiding his man parts from his in laws eyes and pot holder for his back side with his hook he place a quick kiss to Emma's cheek and headed up stairs. Leaving Emma with her parents in an award silence. Until David couldn't stand it anymore._

 _"_ _Well we best be on our way sweetie… We love you and give that grandson of mine a kiss from grandma and grandpa … Snow lets go"_

 _"_ _He has a cute butt"_

 _"_ _WHAT!" Emma and David said in unison. "What he does for and old man" she winked at her daughter making Emma somewhat giggle at the situation._

 _"_ _I don't want to know anything more … We were never here… you didn't see us … we didn't see you making…"_

 _"_ _Pancakes" Emma chimed in now trying to make her father blush._

 _"_ _Right pancakes… that's all … Snow… car … now …" They said goodbye again and left._

 **End of flashback**

These days her parents called before they came over. Once breakfast was made they all sat down to eat. Killian loved these little moments before they would drop Henry off at preschool and they would head to the sheriff's station. But he loved the weekends where like today they would be able to enjoy a little family sailing time or adventure as Henry liked to call them.

David would be at the station today and the weather was just wonderful for a nice sail. Little did they know that fate would come back to haunt them. After breakfast was all done and the table and sink where cleaned Emma head back upstairs with their little bean to get ready and Killian followed. He was looking forward to today that is until Emma called his name from Henrys room.

"Emma? What is it love?"

"I was just dressing Henry and all of a sudden he said his head was hurting I just felt his forehead he is burning up"

"How is that possible he was just fine at breakfast and this morning?" Killian became concerned and felt his son's head he was burning.

"I am going to get the thermometer to check what his fever is at can you hold him and put his comfy pjs on?"

"Of course my love come here to daddy my little pirate"

"I want to go sailing"

"I know little one but I am afraid today the Jolly with have to wait another time its seems you have a fever my little pirate"

"But I wanted you to teach me how to sail today"

"I will still teach you to sail my love it just won't be today I promise next weekend when you are better we shall take the Jolly out and sail all day long how's that sound?"

"Ok" Henry lowered his head back on to his father's shoulder. Emma had come back with the thermometer.

"Ok Hen open your mouth baby and put this under your tongue ok?" he shook his head and did what she asked him to do. Within seconds the little machine beeped. Emma looked at it with a gasp causing Killian to look up at her.

"What is it?"

"He has a 104 Killian… We need to take him to the hospital do not let him fall asleep" His heart sank this was not good. Emma had poofed them to the hospital and got Whale right away. Whale went into full swing havening Killian place Henry on one of the beds and he and Emma were rushed out of the room as quickly as they had put henry down with a promise from Whale that he would take good care of Henry. All they could do now was wait which didn't easy them at all. At one point Emma had called her mom telling her what happened and then having the whole family in the waiting room with them her mother, her father, her brother even Regina Robin and Roland were there.

"Why is this taking so long!?" Emma let out her frustration.

"Emma please stop pacing and sit Henry is in good hands" her mother said trying to comfort her as best as she could.

"Your mother is right Emma Whale maybe a monster maker but he is good at what he does"

"Is that supposed to comfort me Regina?"

"I tried"

"No… Sorry I am just worried"

"I understand Emma … did Henry say when his head started hurting?"

"He said it right when I took him upstairs to get him ready to go on our little family adventure on the jolly today he was totally fine before then ate all his food and was all bouncy his usual self"

It was already 3 hours once Whale came to get them. Emma and Killian looked frantic to hear what he had to say about why their son had such a high fever. Whale looked at them as if he saw a ghost at first then straitened himself out. He asked that Regina accompany them to see Henry. Making the couple and the Queen herself look at him questioningly.

He told them to follow his and they did once they reached the room he took a deep breath which didn't go unnoticed by all three adults behind him. Once they entered they didn't understand why Whale was acting the way he was Henry looked better than he did before they arrived at the hospital.

"His fever is gone is was short lived" Whale stated.

"How can that be he was burning hot when we brought him in" Emma said.

"Yes he was but I think I know why his head was hurting"

"Aye and what would that be Doctor?"

"Well I don't believe the head ache and fever were natural"

"Meaning?" Regina said.

"Meaning I believe it was magic that made him feel this way"

"Magic? What Kind of Magic?" Regina asked looking at Emma and Killian.

"That's why I asked you here your majesty"

Regina nodded understanding what the doctor was asking her to do. She lifted her hands as did Emma and the both scanned Henry. Coming to the finale conclusion that this was dark magic that was used.

"But how?" Killian asked

"Rumple" Regina sneered.

It was in that moment Henry woke up Emma rushed as did Killian by his side as he took in his surroundings.

Henry looked up at Emma "Mom… what happened? Did I eat another apple turn over?"

Emma went to answer but stopped "Apple turn over? When has he ever eaten an appl….No" she whispered making Killian look at her confused.

"Love what is it?"

"Henry I need you to answer something for me ok?"

"Ok?"

"Did you ever leave Storybrooke?"

"Yes to find you to break the curse you were in Boston" realization hit Killian like a ton of bricks and he remembered Marlins words in his dream years ago.

 **Flashback**

 _"_ _Will his memories of his former self return?"_

 _"_ _Yes unfortunately… as will the memories of everyone else remain the same of him"_

 _"_ _Will I lose him cause of it?"_

 _"_ _No but you will find out why once they do return for now captain I think our little journey is over?"_

 **End of flashback**

Killian let a tear slip from his eye as he looked at his son. He was scared for the second time in his life and it was all because of the imp Rumple. Emma saw his distress and went to ask him what was wrong but before she could Killian excused himself from the room and left the hospital. Henrys memories were back and he feared Rumple had taken his second love of his life away. He knew how he felt about henry before he had to be reborn but Henry's feeling were a mystery to him … why would henry love him he was nothing but a pirate to him then …

"Gods above You've won Rumple … you've won …" he said in to the wind as his tears fell freely he took his flask out and left the hospital passing everyone in the waiting room and then he ran … he ran to the ocean to clear his mind.

Leave me some cookies I like cookies ( for those who are new cookies are comments lol hope you enjoyed chapter 12 will be up soon till then:)


End file.
